RWBY: Reaction Desire for TROTSH
by LycanBlood24
Summary: It another reaction with Rwby and Crew. It sounded like a lot of fun so wanted to give it a go and upon further thought, I have decided to make so this fully dedicated to The Rising of the Shield Hero as you may have noticed with the change of title.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people's! I know there's quite a few of these but honestly it sounds like a lot of fun and an excellent way to take a break from my other work as it does not require to much effect but enough where it makes it fun, so I wanted to take a crack at it and see how it goes.

I didn't add Port into the reactions because I feel like having him wouldn't add all that much to them(Also because I don't care for his character much), but If you all want to see him, I can maybe add him later.

Edit(8/23/19): Also, as you may have noticed from the title change I going to be focusing this novel just on ROTSH. If I ever want to do another book or anime around Rwby reactions, I will make it a separate novel while adding it name in the title as I've done for this one.

Chapter 1- Abduction

At the landing pad of Beacon academy, a Bulking had just landed as a flock of student unloaded walking towards the school along with team RWBY and JPRN. Just looking at them you can tell they had an exciting day, but they were also traced with exhaustion. Ruby was the first to speak up as they landed.

"See? I told you, Weiss. This was a great Idea! We definitely need to do this again sometime."

"Ya we don't get many days just to ourselves recently, we really need to try and enjoy ourselves more," Yang stated pitching in..

"Hey! What do you mean by that! I for one was in total agreement with this little outing, I even picked out the best restaurant in Vale, and it wasn't easy," said Weiss defensively.

"Maybe for a Schnee, but the place was too flashy for my tastes, and everyone kept giving us weird looks," said Blake.

.

"Yea, I gotta agree with Blake on this one, I felt like a fish out of water in that place. I suggest the next time we do this. We pick a place a little friendlier." Jaune says although regretting it a bit as Weiss gives him the death stare, so he quickly added," However the food was some of the best I've ever had.

"Yes, I've been to many high-class places in Mistral myself. However, this is the first time I've felt so...unwelcomed. Although other then the other guests lack of proper manner the dinner was quite nice." Pyrrha adds seeing Weiss slowly become dejected.

"Well, maybe if you guys hadn't been so loud the other guest wouldn't have even noticed us," replied Weiss as she crossed her arms, looking away.

"Well most of us aren't exactly the calm and quiet type," says Ren looking at Nora as she puts on an innocent face.

"I could I not make fun It! They had had a chicken that looked like it was dancing!" Everyone decided it was best not to indulge the comment but smirked at the memory of it except Weiss who just pouted.

"There, There Weiss," said Yang patting Weiss's head.

"Well, I'm ready to hit the bed!" Jaune says, stretching his arms with a big yawn as they approached their rooms.

"I do believe we are doing for some well-deserved rest," Ren says.

"Ya, running into some crocks after watching movies can really take it out of ya," said Nora with a smirk.

." OH! Ya, that was the best part. We swopped in there saving the shop owner from that no-good badie!" Rubys says, getting excited just from remembering it.

Yang just rolled her eyes at ruby's antics "Well we can talk more tomorrow, See ya guys later," she said, waving off team Jnpr as blake grabbed her scroll to open the door.

"Night!" everyone said respectively.

They walked into their room; however, they were quick to notice that this wasn't the room they were used too. Glancing around Team rwby and team Jnpr both saw each other at the other side of the room. They were confused, but before they figure out what was going on they hear two loud bangs, Both teams quickly did a 180 as they say the doors slammed shut and fall into the floor only leaving behind a red wall as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Umm, are we being pranked?" said Jaune with a nervous chuckle.

"This is a little overboard for a mear prank it must be that some seriously strange semblance has kidnaped us," said Weiss rolling her eyes.

Both teams look around trying to figure out where they are, but they grew more confused as it looked like a movie theater although a highly comfortable one. At the back of the theater, there was a row of doors they tried opening them, but they were all locked. As they proceded to head to the front of the theater all they saw was a large black screen however suddenly they noticed a dog was sitting very loyally next to the screen as if waiting for instructions. Before they could say anything they heard a series of click sound from the back of the theater as a few of the doors opened as Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Tai Yang, Oobleck, Ironwood, and Winter all walked through them. However, before Team Rwby and Jnpr could warn them about the doors, they shut behind them and disappeared falling into the floor just as before. The teachers were confused but noticed the students and didn't fall into panic as not to frighten them only Ozpin looked around curiously as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tai Yang noticing his kids yells in shock "Girl! What is going on here do you know where we are?" he asks as he runs up to them and giving them a bear hug.

"No we have only been here for a few minutes then you guys showed up, all we can tell is that this place seems to be a movie theater although right as you arrive we discover a strange dog sitting over there," Ruby explains pointing over the dog as it remains sitting.

"How curious" Is all Ozpin says as he glances at the dog, but he gets a strange feeling while looking at it.

Ironwood seems to sense it as well so he says "We could be in danger we need to stay together until we know what's going on."

"Well, I doubt whoever took us here is going to let us out of the room freely," snapped Glynda.

However right as Winter was about to speak up for the general another door opened with a click and everyone watched it with vigilance as Kali, and Ghira Belladonna walked in holding each other in their arms. They quickly separated with confused looks realizing there not in there living room.

Ghira push Kali behind him as he noticed the other people in the room and asked defensively, "Where have you taken us!"

Ozpin spoke up as the peacemaker," Be at ease. Currently in the same predicament, we just merely arrived shortly before you two."

Blake was shocked seeing them, and Ghaira calmed down but was stunned upon spotting Blake, but before he could speak up, another two clicks sounded as the doors opened wide revealing both team SSSN and CFVY as they walked in.

Sun was the first to notice something wrong, "Woah! Where are we? This isn't our room!"

"Ya... I definitely don't remember a movie theater in our room," stated Neptune.

"I don't think it necessary to point out the obvious," stated Coco.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves we have yet to figure out why we're here, but I'm sure once everyone has arrived, we will find out why we are being taken like this," said Glynda silencing the students.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Ozpin?" asked Qrow.

"No, but whoever brought us here is likely trying to make sure everyone's here before he reveals himself."

As the chaos was calming another click sounded and the door opened wide as Roman and Neo walked in. Roman opened his eyes as he just finished lighting his cigar and looked around to see all the people in the room and immediately had a bad feeling. Neo was quick to react as she tried to use her semblance and leave with Roman, but her semblance didn't work and her face color with shock.

"Well, this is rather unexpected," said Roman seeing Neo's face he knew that they weren't going to be getting away quickly. Neo was looking around worriedly and was ready to take action on the first signs of an attack, but she noticed her weapon was gone as she reached for it.

"I take it this isn't my new office then?" said Roman also noticing his cane was gone.

"What are they doing here!" yelled Blake unable to contain herself. She would have attacked right away if she had her weapon, but they noticed long ago that it had disappeared along with everyone else's.

"Now that's a question we both want to have answered kitty cat," said Roman as he tried to keep his cool.

Ghira looked at Blake worriedly and Kali now noticing her, was so surprised as she announced her name.

"Blake? Is that you?"

Blake anger instantly vanished, replaced with fear and anxiety.

"Hey... mom... dad," she said, waving at them shyly.

"Oh, ho? What's this? Blakey's parents are here too?" said Yang with a grin.

"Miss Belladonna, I can understand that you wish to reconnect with your daughter, but please save it for later," said Glynda.

The three agreed that this was not the best time for them to talk as they turned to face the two criminals.

"So as touching as that was anyone wanna start explaining why we're in a movie theater of all places or maybe how I got here?" asked Roman.

"We arrived here shortly before you. Normally this would be the perfect opportunity to arrest some as famous as yourself, but I suppose our mysterious individual is trying to gather us all up before he reveals himself. So I suggest in the meantime we have a temporary truce, at least until we know why we are here," said Ozpin.

"Well as much as I would like to say no, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Says Roman

"You can count your stars lucky, for now. But when this is over you can bet that you will be behind bars" says Ironwood while not happy with Ozpin decision he can't really do much else but agree.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder and said "It's fine Blake just go with it, there is nowhere for them to run," she said in a whisper while also glaring at Neo who just smirks back.

Blake sighs in recognition, "I know, Thank Yang." flashing her a smile and Kalli smiles along with Ghira seeing her daughter's friendship.

They didn't wait long before another door opened along with the echoing click as Raven walked in with a confused look on her face, everyone was staring at her with different looks on their face some happy, some angry, some sad, and some confused.

Before things broke out into chaos; however, the screen lit up with a bright green color lighting the room, on the display, there was a man that was wearing a red wolf skin pelt over his face like a mask. He wore pure black cloths all fur. It had had streaks of red and yellow tattoo onto them.

Coco glanced over them and just said, "Not bad, and it's got a unique style."

The man's voice was rough, but also gentle "Hello there, I suppose an apology is do for the unexpected initiation, But I promise you this: I mean you no harm."

While suspicion still hung in the air, it did relieve some of the tension they were all feeling.

"Of course I'm sure most of you don't fully believe my claim but what I said is true, but before I explain, let me offer you all a seat it might make you more comfortable."

"I'm sorry if we would prefer to stand as this situation has us on our toes," stated Ozpin

"Understandable but do feel free to sit whenever," he said, gesturing towards the seats.

"Well, for starters, I guess I'll introduce myself. My actual name LycanBlood some call me TheBloodFox, but you can call me Lycan for short.

"That's are some rather odd names" stated Ironwood.

"Well, you can just consider it a pen name if you like" stated LycanBlood.

Now that intubation are out of the way, Let me explain why I've brought you all here. The reason you're all here is to show you another reality."

"You expect us to believe? That you have kidnapped us all just to show us some strange movie?" said Qrow accusingly.

"Well, I never expect it to be easy to believe. So instead let me ask you all a question, do you all know about the multiverse concept."

Everyone was confused, expect for Ozpin and Oobleck.

"Hmm, I think I've heard of it once, but it wasn't a popular opinion and considered outlandish by the community," said Oobleck.

"Hmm, I see... well I guess I can do a quick rundown of the concept for those less knowledgeable. Imagine that your world in merely just one of the nearly infinite universes out there constantly being created for every action you take. Think of it like this; For every action, you take another version of you would make a different one, in another universe." He paused for a second to let it sink in.

"Let's say for example your making an important decision on whether you want to be a huntsman or not, but you are unable to decide on if you should be one or not. One universe will be made where you are a huntsman, and one will be for if you did not as they split off from each other like a tree branch."

"So are you saying there nearly infinite different versions of ourselves if we had decided not to be huntress," asked Ruby as she was overwhelmed with the concept.

"Correct. However, it's not just limited to yourselves; it's also your world if the world evolved in different ways. For example, there are worlds there were grim never existed along with dust and aura."

"This revelation shocked everyone in the room, even Ozpin." as he realized what the man was saying. This was at the level of the gods.

"How Interesting!" replied Oobleck as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ok, so we get this concept of different universes by what does that have to do with us? Why are we really here?" said Ironwood wanting to get to the point.

"Well here's the kicker. The reason being I wanted to watch your reaction to seeing another universe however it's not only to my benefit but to yours as well as perhaps you might learn something that might improve your own universe."

"That's impossible even assuming if the concept is true. There's no way can watch them from another universe," said Weiss not buying this explanation.

"Normally that would be true, but not for me. I don't like boasting about this, but I'm basically what your world refers to as a god, but as for why I'm doing this truly I am hoping it will entertain me. Infinite lifespan can make you come up with strange ideas for entertainment. This Idea was not originally mine as quite a few other gods have been doing for a while now and I found it interesting, so I decided to try it out myself."

"You actually expect us to believe gods are real?" asked Roman getting a nod from Neo.

"Well just ask Ozpin he's met a few gods before me."

Everyone was shocked at this and turned to look if it was true.

Sigh, "It's true. I have met a few gods. Unfortunately, it wasn't on better terms in the past, and they placed a curse on me." but he decided not to elaborate on what the curse was.

Everyone was shocked at this revelation, but Jaune realized a problem and asked, "How long are we going to be here? We still have things to do in our world and lives to live."

The realization hit him, "Ah, that's right. I almost forgot to mention it, but it would be easier to show you."

The screen faded black and turned back on showing Beacon as it zoomed in and hovered around showing students around but they all quickly grew shocked because no one was moving they all appear frozen and all the colors were faded into a grey color once everyone understood what was being shown the screen once again faded switch back to showing LycanBlood.

"I've pulled you all from your world and have frozen time, so when you return it will as if you never left, time her is frozen for you all, so you all will not grow old, however as to keep you all mentally healthy you will still be required to eat, sleep, and use the restroom like normal. I have created room's for you all, a kitchen and private bathrooms. You can access them through the double doors in the back." he said as a double door rose up from the ground in the back as if proving his point.

Everyone was shocked (Except Ozpin) beyond words. Since he can freeze time, I guess they have no choice but to believe that he was a god, although they were a bit skeptical still.

"I hope you all take this as a learning experience and not feel like you are in prison. Like I know some of you are feeling right now. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask my Loyal servants."

The dog as If he had been waiting for his cue, bowed his head, and spoke, "I am here to serve."

Notable everyone felt a little more relaxed after he finished taking but also surprised to hear the dog speak.

"I think I get why we're here now, Sir. Lycan. So… what are we going to be watching in this other world?" asked Ruby

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We're going to be watching a Universe centered around Jaune Arc."

"..." Everyone went silent at that all visible showing different expressions.

"What!" yelled Jaune scared that this other self will embarrass him.

"Hehe don't fret you won't be the only one in that universe you will all be there as well as other versions of yourselves however Jaune is going to be the main focus.

"Why is it centered around me!?" asked Jaune in apparent shock.

"Well let's just say it's because you're an interesting soul."

"So Is that to say watching worlds around is just your personal preference, or is there another reason for it?" asked Ozpin.

"Well, you can say it's personal preference as his heroic personality is always something I enjoy."

"Wait, so you're saying Jaunes a hero in this other world!" yells Ruby

"Well it's more accurate to say he has high potential to be a hero many people can be heroes but to act like one is another matter," says LycanBlood

"Do we have to watch this or can I just go home?" says Weiss.

"Don't waste your opportunity, Weiss, this is a learning experience and it not like we're losing any time back home." Says Ruby convincing her.

"Young, Miss. Rose is correct this is a rare opportunity it would be wise to benefit from this where you can," says Glinda.

"Well if we're gonna watch the hero kid can you at least top me off," said Qrow waving his flask.

Surprising he felt his flask suddenly feel full and he almost dropped it, "Thanks," he said, taking a drink of his now full container.

"Does anyone else want refreshment before we begin the first viewing?" asked Lycan, everyone got what they wanted, and then Lycan continued, "Alright before we begin I feel it's only fair to tell you that not every version of you guys will see of yourselves are going to be purely good. You will be seeing versions that are evil or cruel but try not to take it to heart." The screen faded once more

"Does that mean we will see an evil Jaune?" asked Nora

"Well, I suppose it's possible. However, I assume he meant it as we might be the evil ones going against Jaune as he said he liked his heroic spirit," said Ren.

"I just hope this isn't going to be anything too embarrassing," said Jaune with his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, Jaune we're going to be up there too remember?" said Ruby patting his back. That didn't make Jaune feel better at all but did not comment as the first viewing began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Or ROTSH

I have decided that I will be doing long series instead of doing short clips like others. So if that bothers you, sorry, but this is how I wish to write this story. I'm sure there are plenty of others that do short clips of what they want to have reactions too.

So far, I have decided on focusing on two maybe three Stories for now. I am not sure If I will add more in the future, but we will see.

Edit(8/23/19): Also, as you may have noticed from the title change, I going to be focusing this novel just on ROTSH. If I ever want to do another book or anime around Rwby reactions, I will make it a separate novel while adding it name in the title as I've done for this one.

Also, the screen on/off is only meant for the readers for the Rwby crew they don't see it pausing

Chapter 2-Summoned to hell - part 1

"Huh?"

I'd gone to the library to do a bit of reading. My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a sophomore in college. I'm also aware that I am more of a nerd than the rest of my classmates. Ever since I first became interested in video games and anime and other otaku pastimes, I've given them more of my time than I gave my actual studies. My parents know this about me, and so they gave up on me early on. Instead, they sent my Sister to a prestigious prep school in an effort to "secure her future." But the pressure was too much for her. She got worn out with all the studying and turned into a troubled teen, dying her hair and yelling obscenities around the house. For a little while, the whole family was miserable. But then a savior appeared to save the day: me!

"Someone tooting their horn a little bit," said Yang looking over at Jaune

"Hey it another version on me, not me," said Jaune defensively.

"I wonder what those other things he said were like anime and college I know what video games are but what are those other things?" said Sun

The loyal dog that had been sitting to the side began to explain, "Well anime is something from that world that's similar to cartoons. However, it's more adult in nature. While college is a higher level of schooling, unlike normal school that is required, you have to work hard to get into and pass college, and not everyone can do it."

"Interesting, so it's similar to my school then?" said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee

"Yes, but it's only for studies not fighting."

'Interesting Ozpin thought to himself taking a sip of his coffee.

She was always scowling and mouthing off to everyone, but then I had an ingenious plan up my sleeve: I suggested she try playing a game, a popular one.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Just try it! You don't have to commit to liking it." I said that because I knew the real reason she had turned into such a punk.

When we were growing up, our parents had always given me whatever I asked for, but she had never received the same treatment. She wanted the freedom that I'd always had. I'm a specialist when it comes to having fun, though, so she was interested in the game I suggested, if only because she knew I was an authority on fun. She told me this herself later on down the line. I'll just skip right to the end: there's one more otaku in the world now.

"So I'm guessing otakus are basically a name for nerds in this world?" said Sun

"Probably," said Neptune

If you walked into her room now, you'd see posters and figurines from the very same game I introduced her to. Not only that, but she also rededicated herself to her studies, got into a great school, and is apparently at the top of her class. My parents were so happy about my intervention that they spoiled me even more as a result, so I am currently leading a very free life as a college student.

My parents give me an allowance every month. The magazines, light novels, and manga that my friends and I go through eat up that allowance pretty quickly. I have a part-time job, which is great, but the various festivals I take part in during the summer and winter months use all that money as well. My sister is not the sort of person to go out of his way to participate in a festival, but my parents rent a room for us near the festival grounds to encourage her participation. Well, whatever. They have their own lives to live, so they can't give me all that much money. They try to help cover tuition and rent, so that's plenty.

Whenever I need to save money,(when I don't have all that much) I go to bookstores or the library to read. If I have free time, I like to play games online, but if you really want to be good at them, there's no end to how much time you could sink into a character. Besides, I consider myself a jack-of-all-trades, and I'm not really the type to invest all my time in one particular thing. That, and even when I do get into a game, I don't really care about leveling up my character. I just end up obsessed with gathering money in the virtual world.

"It's a bit hard to believe, but it seems this Jaune has a good sense for businesses," said Weiss

"I wonder, If I tried to do that could actually pull off running a business," said Jaune

"I sure if you put your mind to it you could do it Jaune," said Pyrrha

"Hey, P-money try to make it less obvious why don't ya," said Yang wiggling her brows and Pyrrha started blushing at that.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

"I suppose you wouldn't get it..." Yang sighed at P-money troubles

"I don't get it either," said Ruby with a confused look on her face.

Weiss just join in with Yang sighing at her clueless partner.

"It's ok Ruby it'll make sense in the future," said Taiyang giving a light hug to Ruby who still had a confused look on her face.

Okay then, so I was there in the library when all this craziness started. I was looking over an old bookshelf in the corner that was dedicated to fantasy novels. I think that fantasy has a history for at least as long as recorded human history. Suddenly this really old-looking book just fell off the shelf called 'The Records of the Four Holy Weapons'? The title was pretty hard to make out, and I guess whoever had been reading it last hadn't taken the time to put it back securely. Whatever. Figuring it was probably destiny, I brought it back to the table, sat down, and opened it.

"Bet you wish you had that many books to read right Blake?" said Yang

She didn't answer, but she thought to herself how great having that many books to read would be.

Flip . . . flip . . . It was the kind of book that starts off by telling you about the fantasy world itself. To sum it up, it seemed to be about a different world, one with an apocalyptic prophecy to worry about. The prophecy said that many waves of great destruction would wash over the world until nothing was left. To stave off disaster and escape destruction, the people would call for heroes from another world to come and save them—or something like that anyway.

Hmm, well the idea seems pretty cliché now, but something about the book being that old felt, ironically, fresh. So the four heroes each possessed a weapon. Sword, spear, bow, and shield. I started to wince at the content. I mean, when you think about it, a shield is not even a weapon at all. Anyway, I started to skim ahead. The four of them went on a journey to train, gather strength, perfect themselves, and stop the prophesied destruction of the world. My head jerked. I'd nearly fallen asleep in my seat. It was all too much. I was yawning, and the book was so old-fashioned. I mean, there were no cute heroines at all.

The only girl was the princess, and she was horrible because she was manipulative and obsessed with the heroes. She kept casting flirtatious glances at all of them, pitting them against each other. I wished she would just pick one of them to focus on. The Sword Hero was active and powerful, the Spear Hero valued and protected his friends, and the Bow Hero would never tolerate injustice. All the heroes were good people with great personalities. There aren't many stories like that these days. You know the kind where all the characters share the protagonist spotlight? What's this? The story was shifting to talk about the Shield Hero.

"Huh?" I turned the page and let out an involuntary yelp. All the pages after the introduction of the Shield Hero were blank. I kept flipping, kept looking them over, but they were all blank white pages. There was nothing else in the book.

"What the heck?" I was thinking over how strange it all was when I started to feel dizzy.

"Huh? What's . . ." I heard my own bewildered whisper and felt my consciousness slipping away.

"Oh wow . . ." I heard the sound of people marveling at something and suddenly was awake again. My eyes weren't ready to focus on anything, but I pointed them straight ahead anyway. There were men in robes, looking at me in awe and apparently speechless.

"What's all this?" I turned in the direction of the voice and discovered three other people there. Like myself, they didn't seem to know what was going on. I scratched my head. I'd been in the library only moments before, but then . . . why? And just where was I?

"Wait... so he got summon kinda like we were?" said Ruby

"Looks that way kiddo however he was probably summoned for a different reason than we were," replied Qrow

"Huh, I wonder If we would've had a better time understanding that we had been summoned if we had been teleported like them, instead of walking through a door one at a time?" Asks Neptune.

"Dude don't be a nerd, or I guess an Otaku if you prefer that one."

"No..., neither, It's intellectual," says Neptune firmly after thinking about it for a second.

"Can you guys just shut up and watch I want to know what's going on with Jaune's counterpart?" Says Velvet

"Ya I'd Listen to her she doesn't like to have her movies interrupted at important scenes," said Coco

"Well, I can't help but wonder what I would think. I mean that us up there as one the heroes. They might look a little different but I almost sure that's us up there as the other he..." says Neptune as he quickly shuts up as Velvet starts to glare at him and then everyone just turn back to the screen.

I flipped my head left and right and found that I was in a room. The walls were made of stone. Is that what they call brick? Regardless, I don't think it was anywhere I'd been before. And it certainly was not the library. I looked at the floor. It was covered in geometric patterns that had been painted in some sort of fluorescent material. There was also an altar of some kind. It looked like something magical and straight out of a fantasy. We were standing on the altar. Wait a second. Why was I holding a shield? It was feather-light and fit my hand perfectly. I couldn't figure out why I was holding it, though, so I went to put it down, only to find that I was unable to do so. It was like it was stuck to me.

"Where are we?" Just as I was wondering the same thing, the man next to me, the one carrying a sword, asked some men in robes.

"Oh, heroes! Please save our world!"

"What?!" the four of us shouted in unison. "

What is that supposed to mean?" But the appeal of the robed men sounded familiar, like something I'd read on the Internet.

"There are many complications in this situation, but to offer a simple answer to your question, we have just completed an ancient ceremony and summoned you, four heroes."

"Summoned?"

Yes, that was it. There was a really good chance that it was all some prank, but there seemed nothing wrong with hearing them out. Besides, it's more fun to be pranked than to prank someone else anyway. I don't mind that sort of thing. I think it's fun.

"Our world teeters on the brink of destruction. Heroes, please lend us your strength," said the robed men, bowing very deeply to us.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to . . ." I began to reply, but the other three guys spoke up quickly.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither."

"We can go back to our world, right? We'll talk about your problems after that." What? Did they think it was okay to speak to someone like that? Someone that was bowing to us out of desperation? Why couldn't they save their conclusions until after they'd heard the bulk of the situation?

I glared at them in silence, and soon the three of them were looking me over. What were they smiling about? We could all feel the room growing tense. What jerks! I bet they were actually happy to be there. Think about it. What if it were true? They'd get the chance to have adventures in another world. It'd be a dream come true! Sure, it's a cliché, but still, couldn't we at least hear them out? The guy with the sword looked like he might have been in high school. He pointed his sword at the robed men and nearly shouted.

"Don't you feel any guilt for calling people into your world without their permission?"

"Besides," said the guy with the bow, "even if we save you and bring peace to your world, you'll just send us back home, right? That just sounds like a job to me." He was glaring at the robed men.

"I wonder how much you've considered our opinion on this. I wonder how it could be worth our while. Depending on how the conversation goes, keep in mind that we might end up enemies of your world." So that's how it was. That's what they wanted. This is when they try to figure out their standing and demand a reward.

"Those versions of you guys are selfish, you didn't even think about the people and just trying to get a reward," says Ruby who angrily pouts, and causes Yang to glare and Sun and Neptune. Who in turn felt shivers down their spines.

"Ya big guy never knew you could be so selfish," Coco says to Yatsuhashi who grunts and says

"If it were me my first concern would undoubtedly be the people it is hard to believe there is a version of me like this," says Yatsuhashi.

Well, they certainly were an outspoken, confident bunch. I felt like I was somehow losing to them.

"Yes, well, we would very much like you to speak with the king. He will discuss future compensation with you in the throne room." One of the robed men, apparently their leader, leaned against a very heavy-looking door until it opened, at which point he pointed in the direction we were to go.

"Whatever."

"Fine."

"I don't think it really matters who we talk to, but whatever." My outspoken companions complained as they left the room in the direction indicated. I didn't want to be left alone, so I followed them out. We walked out of the darkened room and down a hallway made of stone. How should I describe it? The air felt fresh . . . and I can't think of any other words for it. Vocabulary has never been my strong suit. I was able to steal a glance through a window, and the scenery took my breath away. The clouds were high in the sky for as far as you could see. Below us, a town spread out from the building we were in. All the houses were lined up neatly, just like one of those European cities you'd see featured in a travel brochure. I wanted to pause for a minute and take it all in, but there was no time.

"What a lovely view," says Glynda.

"Yes, it is a quite pleasant only make it more concerning what they need help from," replies Ozpin.

We were hurried past the window and down the hall, and soon enough, we arrived at the throne room. "Huh, so these kids are the four holy heroes?" An important-looking older man was sitting there on the throne. He leaned forward as he spoke. He didn't make a good first impression on me. I just can't stand people who condescend. "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long XXXII, and I rule these lands.

"Oh my gosh, dads the king, that's so cool!" yelled Ruby.

"Hey yay I look pretty good up there wouldn't you say so Qrow," Said Tai with a smug look

"Meh, They could have picked better," said Qrow with a smirk and taking another swig from his flask.

Heroes, show me your faces!" I somehow managed to resist the urge to yell, "We're already looking at you!" But I caught myself just in time. I guess he was in a position of authority, and he seemed to be a king of some sort.

"Now then, I shall begin with an explanation. This country—no, this whole world—is on the brink of destruction." It seemed like a rather regal introduction. The other guys with me spoke up.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, considering you'd call for us from another world."

"Yeah, figures."

I'll try to summarize the king's story. There was a prophecy about the end of the world. Many waves would appear, and they would wash over the world again and again until nothing remained. Unless the waves were repelled and their accompanying calamities avoided, the world was doomed. The prophecy was from long ago, though the time it spoke of was now, this very moment. There was also a large and ancient hourglass called a dragon hourglass that would signal the times. The dragon hourglass predicted the arrival of the waves, and its sands began to fall one month ago. According to legend, the waves would come in one-month intervals. In the beginning, the citizens of the land mocked the legends.

However, when the sands in the dragon hourglass began to fall, a great calamity visited the land. A fissure appeared in the country, Melromarc; a fissure to another dimension. Terrifying and horrible creatures crawled out from it in great numbers. At the time, the country's knights and adventurers were able to repel the advance of the creatures of Grimm, but the next wave was prophesied to be even more terrible. At this rate, the country, having no way to ward off the impending disaster, was doomed.

Considering the situation nearly hopeless, the kingdom decided to summon heroes from another world. That about sums it up. Oh, by the way, it seems like the legendary weapons enabled us to understand the language of that world.

"Well that's convenient," said Ren

"Yes, It's lucky there are only a few languages in our world, so we don't have to worry so much about that," said Weiss

"All right," said one of my companions.

"I think I understand where you're coming from. But does that mean you are basically commanding us to help you?"

"Seems all fine and good . . . for you."

"I agree. All this sounds pretty self-centered to me. If your world is on the road to destruction, just let it burn. I don't see what it has to do with us." I could tell by the condescending giggle he struggled to hide that he secretly thought that this was all really cool. Well, it was my turn to speak up next.

"As they have said, we don't have a responsibility to help you. If we dedicate our time and lives to bringing peace to your kingdom, do we get anything besides a 'thanks and see you later'? I mean, I guess what I really want to know is if there is a way for us to get home. Could you tell me anything about that?"

"Hmmm . . ." The king shot his vassal a sidelong glance.

"Of course we are planning on compensating you all for your efforts." The heroes, including myself, pumped our fists in celebration. Yes! Phase one of negotiations was complete.

"Naturally," continued the king, "I've made arrangements to support you financially and also to provide you with whatever you may require in thanks for your efforts on our behalf."

"Oh yeah? Cool. Well, as long as you'll promise us that, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Don't think you've bought us off. As long as we aren't enemies, I'll help you out, though."

"Agreed."

"Me too." Why did they all have to act so superior all the time? Think about where we are! Do you really want to make an enemy of the king? Still, I guess it was good to get all the particulars out of the way in advance rather than risk losing everything down the road.

"Very well then, heroes. Tell us your names." Wait a second—I just noticed something. Didn't all this sound similar to the book I'd been reading in the library? The Records of the Four Holy Weapons? A sword, spear, bow . . . and, yes, a shield. Even the four heroes were the same. Could I have somehow gotten pulled into the world of that book? I was starting to mull these things over when the kid with the sword, the Sword Hero, stepped forward and introduced himself.

"That's true I didn't even consider that," said Tai

"Ya know, that makes me realize something as well... Ruby? Said Yang inquiringly.

"What?" she replied sheepishly.

"Normally you're a weapons nerd. It's strange your going off about those weapons."

"Well I mean just look at them they're just plain weapons- not that there's anything wrong with that," she said quickly turning to Jaune. "But I like to analyze weapons and figure out how they integrate their transformations as it can help me in the future when I want to make more or maybe want to upgrade crescent rose."

"I guess you're right. It's just weird to see you so calm about new weapons I mean they're saying these are legendary weapons or something right? So there's probably something special about them." said Yang.

"Well kiddo if we kept watching I'm sure we'll find out," says Qrow

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi. I am 16 years old and a high school student." The Sword Hero, Yatsuhashi Daichi. He was an attractive young guy. His face was handsome, and he was relatively short, maybe 160 centimeters. If he cross-dressed, you'd mistake him for a girl in an instant. His face was so composed. His hair was black and cut short. His eyes were sharp, and his skin was white. Overall, he gave off a cool impression like a quick, slender swordsman.

"Hey Yat's you should grow out your hair you look really cool with that look," said Coco with a smirk.

"Hmph I prefer my current style, but I appreciate your input," said Yatsuhashi.

"All right, I'll go next. My name is Neptune Vasilias. I'm 21 and a college student." The Spear Hero, Neptune Vasilias. He came off as light-hearted and kind, something like an older brother. His face was at least as well kept as Yatsuhashi's—the type of guy who was sure to have a girlfriend or two. He was probably around 170 centimeters. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I normally don't like ponytails on men, but it seemed to suit him. Overall, he seemed like a caring older brother.

"I can even begin to imagine the pain of having to care for all that hair," Said Neptune.

"Join the club!" yelled Yang from the back

"I think I'll keep my hair nice and short, thank you very much," said Neptune.

"Okay, my turn. I'm Sun Wukong. I'm 17 and still in high school." The Bow Hero, Sun Wukong. He looked like the calm, piano-playing sort of character. How do I explain it? He seemed vain, and yet, at the same time, he held some unrevealed strength. There was something indefinite about him. Something vague. He was the shortest among us, probably somewhere around 155 centimeters. His hairstyle was slightly wavy, as if it had been permed. He was like a soft-spoken younger brother. Apparently, we were all Valeborn.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Sun looks weak and fragile," said Jaune

"Hey!" Yelled sun.

"Ya, I almost couldn't tell it was him with as much as he shows off his muscles. So seeing him nice and tidy just doesn't fit" Said Blake.

"Ok…, now you guys are just bullying me," said Sun.

"What does he mean by Valeborn," asked Qrow casually

"Well, Valeborn is just a breed of humans its kinda like naming the different species of fanus but for humans." The servent says

"Hmm. I wonder why we've never done that," ask Glynda.

"Probably because we've been too focused on the different fanus. That the different humans went over our heads since the difference in your race is much smaller than ours," Said Ghira.

I would be pretty surprised if any of the others turned out not to be, anyway. Oh, my turn already?

"I guess I'm last. My name is Jaune Arc. I'm 20 years old and a college student."

The king looked down at me, condescendingly. I felt goosebumps crawl up and down my spine.

"Now then. Yatsuhashi, Neptune and Sun, correct?"

"Your Grace, you've forgotten me."

"Ah yes, pardon me, Mr. Arc." So the old guy was a little slow on the uptake. But you know . . . I was still feeling somehow out of place among them all there. And now he forgot to include me in such a short list?

*Sigh*, "Now if that isn't a familiar look I don't know what is," said Blake

Blakes parent looked at her worriedly, but they decided to wait until the break to talk. So they just laid there hand on her shoulder reassuringly. To which she smiled gently back at them.

"Aw man, don't tell me I'm going to be a jerk in this world," said Tai.

"Well the burden of being a king is always a stressful thing," said Ozpin

"Now then, heroes, please confirm your status and give yourselves an objective evaluation."

"Huh?" What did he mean by status?!

"Excuse me, but how are we supposed to evaluate ourselves?" asked Sun. Yatsuhashi sighed loudly like he couldn't be bothered to explain it to us.

"You mean to say that you all haven't figured it out yet? Didn't you realize it the moment you arrived here?" Oh, come on. He just knew everything. Was that it? I guess he was some kind of genius.

"I mean," he went on, "haven't you noticed any weird icons hanging out in your peripheral vision?"

"Huh?" But since he mentioned it . . . if you looked off vaguely toward the edges of your field of vision, there were little marks there. I could see them, too.

"Just focus your mind on that icon." I did, and I heard a soft beep, just like I was sitting in front of a computer, and the icon expanded to take over my field of vision. It was like opening an Internet browser

.

Jaune Arc

Class: Shield Hero

LV 1 Equipment: Small Shield (legendary weapon)

Other-world clothes

Skills: none

Magic: none

"Oh, Wow, Imagine If you didn't need to carry your scroll around and just had a screen like that," said Ruby excitedly

"Yes, it would be quite convenient," stated Ironwood.

"Wait did that thing say magic. Is there magic in that world? That's ridiculous" said Weiss

"I wouldn't be so sure Ice queen jr," said Qrow looking over at Ozpin.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" she yelled, standing up.

"Come on Weiss, just sit back down so we can get back to watching," said ruby

Calming herself and reluctantly sitting back down she said "Fine..."

There were still quite a few things listed, but I decided to ignore them for the moment. So this is what the king meant by status? Wait. Just what the hell was all this? It felt like I was in a game.

"Level 1 . . . That makes me nervous."

"Good point. At this rate, who knows if we'll even be able to fight at all?"

"What is all this?"

"Do these things not exist in your world, heroes? You are experiencing status magic. Everyone in this world can see and use it."

"Really?" I was amazed at how normal everyone seemed to think it was, this numerical expression of your physical body.

"And what are we supposed to do? These numbers seem awfully low."

"Yes, well, you will need to go on a journey to further polish your abilities and to strengthen the legendary weapons you possess."

"Strengthen them? You mean these things aren't strong right from the get-go?"

"That is correct. The summoned heroes must raise their legendary weapons by themselves. That is how they will grow strong." Neptune was spinning his spear and thinking.

"Why don't we just use different weapons while these ones are bulking up? Seems smart to me." That did seem like a good idea. And besides, I was stuck with a shield, not even a weapon in its own right. I'd better get another weapon. Yatsuhashi cut in to clarify.

"We can work all that out later on. Right now, we should focus on improving ourselves, just like the king has asked us to do." It was so exciting! We were heroes summoned from another world! It felt a little like manga, but any otaku worth his salt would jump at a chance like this. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I couldn't get myself to calm down. It looked like the other heroes around me felt the same way.

"Are we going to form a party? The four of us?"

"Wait just a moment, heroes."

"Hm?" Just as we were preparing to set out on an adventure, the king spoke again. "The four of you should set out separately to recruit your own companions."

"Why is that?"

"According to the legends," he began, "the legendary weapons you possess will interfere with one another should you form a party. Both your weapons and yourselves can only grow when you are apart from one another."

"I don't really understand all that, but if we stay together, we can't level up, right?"

"I suppose that Is more efficient," stated Ironwood.

"What do you mean, Jimmy," asked Qrow, looking over at Ironwood.

"If they're in trouble, it would better for them to go there separate ways to help others in multiple places instead of going together." Ironwood Explained.

"Well, It's not like they have another choice but to split up anyways if what they said about not getting stronger by being together is true," said Glynda

Huh? Everyone found instructions for their weapons. We all began to read at the same time.

Attention: the legendary weapons and their owners will experience adverse effects if they fight together.

Caution: it is preferable that the heroes remain separated when possible.

"I guess it's true then . . ."

But why did all of this sound so much like a game? It was like I'd been transported into a game. Anyway, games don't feel this real, and there were real humans living here, so I guess it was still a reality of one kind or another. Still, the system reminded me of a game nonetheless. The instructions for the weapons went on at great length and detail, but there wasn't enough time to read them right then.

"So you think we should try to form our own parties?"

"I will attempt to secure travel companions for you all. Regardless, evening draws near. Heroes, you should rest for the night and prepare for departure on the morrow. In the meantime, I will find companions for you from the village below."

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks."

We all thanked the king and retired to our own rooms for the night.

There were ornate beds prepared for us in the provided chamber. Everyone was sitting on them, closely inspecting their weapons and letting their vision drift absentmindedly to check on their status screens. I glanced at the window, only to find that the sun had set long ago, which just goes to show how much time we had spent reading the instructions.

Okay, so let's see here. The legendary weapons required no maintenance at all. They were powerful and sturdy enough on their own. The material the weapons were constructed of reacted to the level of the hero who wielded them, and any slain Grimm were recorded in something called a weapon book. The weapon book was something that apparently kept a list of all the forms the legendary weapons were capable of transforming into.

"Wait so they can transform? I don't see how they're so slim," said Ruby

"Perhaps they don't transform the same way ours do," said Glynda

"Yes and like has already pointed out there is magic in this world so perhaps these, 'legendary weapons' contain magical abilities," said Ozpin.

"I guess that makes sense, but that's still so weird," said Ruby.

"Well it's another world Ruby so it should be implied that there not going to be the same," said Yang

"Ya, ya," said ruby still grumbling to herself.

There was a weapon book for my own shield that could be viewed from the weapon icon. I opened it. Fwip! The border of the window quickly expanded to fill my field of vision, and it was filled with rows of weapon icons. It appeared as though none of them were currently available for upgrades. Huh, would you believe it? It looked like certain weapons could be set and improved upon and would grow more powerful with time. Got it. It was just like the way that skills and weapons are leveled up in online games. It said that in order to learn skills, the powers hidden in our weapons would have to be set loose. It really did seem exactly like a game of some sort.

"Hey, this is just like a game, don't you think?" It looked like the other guys were reading over the help menus, too. One of them responded to my question.

"Like a game? I think it actually might be a game. I know games that are just like this," said Neptune, bristling with an air of conceit.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty famous online game. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Uh, no. And I'm a pretty hardcore otaku."

"You've never heard of it, Jaune? It's called Emerald Online."

"Never heard of it. What is it?"

"Jaune, have you ever played an online game before? It's famous!"

"I've only played stuff like Odin Online, or Fantasy Moon Online. Those are pretty famous, too."

"I've never heard of them before. Must be minor titles or something."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what any of you are referring to. This is nothing like an online game. It's more like a console game."

"Neptune, Sun, you're both wrong on this one. If anything, it's a VRMMO."

"Huh? Aren't they all from the same world?" asked Nora.

"Probably not based on the fact they have different common knowledge its likely there from similar worlds but different " stated Jaune and everyone nodded in agreement.

"No way. Even if we suppose, for the moment, that we are in an online game, it still must be the sort that you control by a mouse or with a controller." Yatsuhashi looked confused by Neptune's theory, and he jumped into the conversation.

"A mouse? A controller? What kind of antique games are you guys talking about? These days, aren't all online games VRMMO?"

"VRMMO? I guess you mean a virtual reality MMO? Cut the sci-fi crap. You know the tech isn't ready for Stuff Like that yet."

"Huh?!" Yatsuhashi nearly shouted in surprise. Thinking back on it, he was the first of us to figure out how to use the status magic. It kind of seemed like he knew what he was doing. He might have known more than he was letting on.

"Um, excuse me? You all seem to think this is like a game, you know. Can I ask what the names of those games are?" Sun raised his hand and answered quickly.

"Brave Star Online."

"Emerald Online," I spoke up next.

"I dunno. I mean, are we even in a game world?" I also thought it seemed a bit like a game, but could we really have arrived in a game that I had never even heard of?

"I see. As for my opinion, this reminds me of a console game called Dimension Wave." And so we all seemed to think the world represented a different game.

"Wait a second. Let's try to collect what we know for sure." Neptune rested his head on his hands and tried to calm us down.

"Yatsuhashi, this VRMMO you speak of means exactly what we said, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Sun, Jaune, you guys understand what he means, right?"

"I think it sounds like a game from science fiction, but yes."

"I think I read about something like it in a light novel once."

"Fair enough. That's about all I can think of, too. Okay then, Yatsuhashi. The game you mentioned, Brave Star Online. Is that a VRMMO, too?"

"Ah, right. The VRMMO I played was called Brave Star Online. The world felt very, very similar to this one." Considering the Way Yatsuhashi Spoke of it, It seemed like this VRMMO thing was ordinary technology for him. It sounded like computers could read the user's brain waves and allow the user to dive into the computer world directly.

"That sounds really advanced for just a game," said Blake.

"Ya, don't they have better things to work on instead of making games like that," said Weiss.

"I don't know I think it sounds like it would be pretty fun to play what do you think Neptune," said Sun

"Well I would be cool to give it a try I mean it would be kinda like entering another world right?"

"Oo, Renny do you think I could be Queen of the castle in one of those games!"

"I would say there would be a definite possibility Nora" answers Ren.

"Okay, Fine. Well, If that's true, Yatsuhashi, In the world you come from, do they have any games similar to the things we have mentioned? Like maybe in the past?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "And just so you know, I consider myself pretty well-versed in the history of games where I'm from. I've never heard of anything like what you are all talking about. But the games you are all talking about … you all consider them relatively well-known titles, Right?"

Neptune and I nodded in agreement. If we knew anything about online games, which we all thought we did, it seemed impossible that we wouldn't know anything about the games we were all mentioning. Even If, for the time being, we accepted that we were not as well-versed in online games as we all assumed we were, we all thought we were mentioning famous games, How could we be so wrong?

"Okay then, let's start with some common-sense questions. You call all name the current prime minister, right?

"Sure."

"Okay, let's all say it at the same time."

Gulp.

"Masato Yuda"

"Gotaro Yawahara."

"Enichi Kodaka."

"Shigeno Ichifuji."

We all fell silent. I had never heard of the other names, not even in the history books. We went on to compare knowledge. None of our examples matched up. In the end, we didn't seem to share any references at all.

"It kind of seems like we all come from different Vale's."

"It does seem that way. I certainly can't imagine how we could be from the same place."

"I guess that means that there is a vale in all our parallel worlds."

"I thought at first that we could just be from different time periods. But none of our experiences match up, so that can't be it."

Even at that, we all had one thing in common: we were Otaku. That had to mean something.

"If that's the case, It seems like we were all brought here for a different reasons and in different ways."

"I'm not really into having useless conversations. Do we really need to have things in common anyways?" Yatsuhashi spoke up as if he was the coolest person in the room, and he wanted everyone to know it.

"I was on my way home from school when I hit a spot of bad luck and got caught up in a murder case. It was the talk of the town at the time."

"Uh, huh."

"I was with a good friend. I remember saving him, and I remember the criminal getting arrested…"

Yatsuhashi was rubbing his side softly as he spoke. I wanted to poke fun at him. What kind of hero did he think he was with all this talk of saving his best friend and all that? I managed to keep my thoughts to myself. I suppose he was saying that he caught the bad guy but then was stabbed in the side during the struggle. He looked like the kind of guy to boast about things that never happened. I instantly wanted to file him away as untrustworthy… and yet, he was the one of the hero's summoned here. The least I could do was hear him out.

"A Wise decision the worst thing you can do is to deny yourself information that could be useful," said Ozpin and the other teachers agree.

"Anyways, so then, before I knew it, I woke up here."

"Makes sense. Pretty cool of you, though, isn't it? Saving your best friend and all?"

He responded to my compliment with even more aloofness. Fine then.

"Okay, I guess I'm next," said Neptune, lightly pointing at himself.

"I have… Well, to put it simply… I have quite a few girlfriends."

"What!, care to explain that Neptune?!" yelled Weiss

His face had panic all over it "Hey, it not me it another version of me, True I might try to look cool all the time and hit of girls, but I would never go so low as to cheat!"

After glaring at him for a few seconds, she says, "Fine, I'll believe that for now, but after this, we are going to talk about your interactions with other girls!"

Neptune had a defeated look on his face as Sun patted his shoulder.

"Man Weiss way to put the collar on," said Yang with a smirk.

Ruby just thought to herself 'Is that what having a boyfriend does to you?' as a tall blonde flashed in her mind, she quickly pushed the thought aside and shook her head looking back at the screen.

"I'm sure you do."

Something about him seemed like a thoughtful older brother. He also gave off the impression of being popular with girls.

"And well..."

"You had too many at once, and they stabbed you or something?" Yatsuhashi said. Laughing to himself.

Neptune snapped his eyes open in surprise, then nodded.

"Yeah, well… Women are terrifying."

"Goddammit!" I took no time to disguise my anger and found myself flicking him off. He could die for all I cared… Or wait. I suppose he already had. Is that how they got here?

But wait…

Sun placed his hand over his heart and began to speak.

"Now it's my turn. I was on my way home from prep school. I went to cross the road, but a dump truck came screaming around the corner at full speed. And then..."

Again, we all fell to silence. So he was almost certainly hit by a truck…What a sad way to go...But wait… wasn't I kind of the outliner in this situation?

"Uh… do we really all have to talk about how we got here?"

"Well, we all already have."

"I guess. We'll… Sorry, everyone. I was at the library, flipping through a book I'd never seen before. Before I knew it, I woke up here."

Again Silence. They were staring at me, cold as ice. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well it would seem vomit boys about to be shunned by the rest of the group," said Yang

"Vomit Boy?" asked Taiyang

"I'll explain later during a break," she said, holding up her hand to stop further questions.

"Well, it's probably going to make it harder for them to work as a team if they feel like he got the easy way in," said Blake.

"Hehe yea…" said Jaune while Pyrrha just rest her hand on his shoulder reassuringly as she knew he was thinking about his fake transcripts

Did I have to come here under miserable circumstances to be part of their group? The three of them started to whispering among themselves so that I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Yeah...but he...he has a shield."

"I knew it… Neptune, you too?"

"Yeah..."

I started to feel like they were making fun of me. It was time for a change of subject.

"All right, so is it fair to assume that we all have a pretty good idea about how the system in this world's works?"

"Sure."

"Done it a thousand times."

"I think I get it well enough."

Well, there you have it...but wait! Am I the only noob here?! This sucks.

"W...Well...Maybe you guys could teach me what I need to know to fight in this world? " There were no games like this where I'm from."

Yatsuhashi narrowed his eyes and glared at me. Again, Ice cold, and for some reason, Neptune and Sun were looking at me with kindness.

"All right then, your big brother Neptune will, as best he can teach you the basics."

He sounded fake with that big smile on his face. Soon his hand was on my shoulder and was talking away.

"First of all, and I'm only talking about the game I know...but you're a 'Shielder.' Basically, your job is to use the shield and protect people."

"Uh, huh."

"In the beginning, your defense is super high, which is great and as you go up in levels, the damage you start to take gets a little unbalanced."

"Uh, huh."

"There are no high-level shielders. At higher levels, it's a useless class."

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Huh that yell sounds familiar, but it feels off," said Yang with a pondering look.

"It sounds like when Jaune gets scared and does his girly screams," replied Blake with a smirk.

"Oh, ya!" chuckling to herself, "Jaune's man scream just doesn't sound right for some reason."

"Ya, Jaune really hits those high notes it could put Weiss's singing career to same," said Nora with a big smirk.

"Can we just move on already?" said Jaune sighing in defeat.

"I almost feel bad for the kid," said Roman.

Neo just nodded holding a sign, "Yep, almost."

That was not what I wanted to hear. What was with the death report? All they wanted to say was that I was doomed? Hey. No thanks!

"What about updates? Were there no updates?"

Like...to balance out my class?!

"Nope. Because of the games system and because of the game's population, the class was abandoned pretty early on. It's really not good for much. I think they had even planned to delete the class altogether..."

"And I guess I can't change jobs?!"

"Well, the associated jobs are all... How do I put it? Dead."

"And I can't Change?"

"Nah, The game never lets you switch to another job tree."

What?! Was I really stuck with the worst job in the game? I was staring at the shield in my hands and thinking. Was my future really so gloomy?

"What do you guys think?" I to Yatsuhashi and Sun, but they both turned away from me.

"Sorry..."

"I feel the same..."

No! So I really was stuck with the short straw? I was dwelling on this absentmindedly when I saw the three of them in the corner of my eye. They were all in conversation about the game.

"What about the geography?"

"The names are different, but the map seems to be the same. If the map is the same, there's a high probability that the division of efficient monsters is the same also."

"The best hunting grounds will be different for each weapon. Probably best to make sure we go to different places."

"True. We need to focus on efficiency."

Did they all know enough about the game to figure out how to cheat? It started to look that way. Hey, there's a thought. If my class was so weak, I could just depend on them to support me.

There were plenty of ways to do it. Even If I were weak, fighting with the party would get me experience to level up. What is another world if not an opportunity to fight with your brothers to deepen your bonds? That's how it was supposed to work, right?

Now, If only there were a girl or two in the party. Then things would be perfect. If I was a shielder, I wouldn't do the fighting. I'd just protect my teammates, right? I didn't really have a chance to meet any girls back in my world, but things might be different here.

"Hmm...Well, it will be fine. I mean, we are in a whole new world! Even If I'm not the strongest character, I'm sure something will work out."

"Yes, that is all you can do. Try to remain positive even when things aren't looking so great at the moment" said Ironwood

"I'm sure things will turn out alright!" said Ruby, "I mean that's only from those games in another world this is a real world right these no guarantee that's it's going to be exactly the same"

"Thanks, Rub's I hope things will start to look up for other me when I get my team together," said Jaune

They looked at me as if they were looking at something pitiful...or at least, I thought that's how they looked at me. If I let it bother me, I'd be doomed before we even got started. Besides, I was equipped to defend, and this wasn't a game. I could just get rid of my special shield and get a weapon instead.

"All right, let's do this!" I forced myself to show some gumption.

"Heroes, we have prepared a meal for you."

What's that? Look like we were going to get a nice dinner.

"Nice."

We opened the door, and the attendant guided us to the knight's dining hall for dinner.

It was like something out of a fantasy movie. The dining hall of a great castle! There was a large table in the center laid out like a buffet with all sorts of food.

"Everyone pleased eat whatever you like."

"What? I guess we are eating with the castle knights?" Yatsuhashi Mumbled to himself."

How could someone complain about a dinner like this? Damn, he was rude.

"You misunderstand. This food has been prepared for you. The Knights will not be permitted to enter until you have had your fill," said the attendant.

I look around the room only to find that the boisterous crowd we'd assumed were others diner was actually composed chiefly of cooks. I suppose this was meant to imply that four of us were a higher priority than the castle knights.

And so we began to dine on the food of this world. The culinary sensibilities were not what I was used to, but it was certainly not disgusting. There wasn't anything I wasn't able to stomach.

We finished eating and found ourselves growing sleepy on the way back to our rooms.

"Well, it looks like the middle ages around here. They might have a bathtub, though."

"If you request it, I doubt they will provide one."

"I guess I can let it go for one day."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, and the adventure starts tomorrow. Better get a good night's sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Neptune's suggestion, and we went to our beds. The four of us, Including me, Were obviously excited for the next day to come. Still, we feel asleep very quickly.

Our adventures began the next day!

"Wait that it?" said Sun.

"That can't be it! It was just getting to the interesting parts" said Neptune

Before more complaints ensued the Servent spoke out "Calm yourselves, this was just the first viewing of a larger story. In order to show you all of it will take time and as such, I will be breaking them up into parts. You are all human, so I imagine you are all still tired as my master took you before you all went to bed. So I think it would be a good idea to let you roam around find your rooms and be fully rested before we begin the next viewing tomorrow. There will be other servants like me roaming the halls you can ask for help if needed."

Having it be mention made everyone realize they were indeed tired and agreed that getting rest was the best option.

Thank you!...umm what do we call you? Asked Ruby

"I am but a servant to the master. He just created me to assist you all as such normally I have no name. But master deemed it fit to bestow one upon me to make it easier for you all So for your time spent here you can call me Botis"

"Thank you Sir Botis although our abduction was rather abrupt I still think thanks are in order," said Ozpin

"Think nothing of it you can just consider it a hobby of my masters."

And like that everyone got up and headed for the doors to explore the place they will be staying for an unknown amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Or ROTSH

Hey so sorry about being gone for so long but honestly this is more of a side project for me, so don't expect updates to be stable. Currently, I'm working on another project for me. However, I haven't started posting it yet. I reached a stopping point and figure I finish this chapter up as I had it halfway done when I stopped.

Also, as you may or may not have noticed, I changed the title so I will only be doing TROTSH for this fanfic. If I ever feel like doing something else, I will be making it a separate work. And I'm rather glad I am only doing a focused story instead of lots of different one like others do cause jeez you guys have a lot of suggestions almost makes me feel bad that I'm not doing them lol.

Also a big thank you to all of you that have decided to follow this work, I thank you all so much. But enough of that! Onto the book!

Chapter 3- Summoned to hell - part 2

After the viewing Botis lead everyone to their designated rooms to which everyone was more than satisfied with, everyone decided that the best course of action was to rest for today and figured things out tomorrow with a fresh mind.

-In team rwby's room-

"Ya know I would have figured all that happened yesterday to be one crazy dream if it wasn't for the fact I woke up in this room," said Yang.

"I'm still having a hard time believing all that's happened," said Weiss

"Ya, it's so cool, though! We get to see Jaune in another world be a hero!" said Ruby, excited to watch the next viewing.

"Easy there sis based on what that god guy said we're going to be here a while. So I'm sure we're going to be seeing plenty of Vomit Boy be a hero."

"Oh, boy!" Weiss said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Come on Weiss don't be so mean. I thought you and Jaune made up after the dance and he finally stopped asking you out?" said Ruby.

"While that's true it's not like sour feeling to having to deal with that disappears in a day. I mean he pestered me for almost an entire semester. I was getting near my breaking point." Weiss explains.

"Well, he said he was sorry and that he thought you were just playing hard to get. I mean if you need anyone to blame, you should talk to his dad for giving him all that bad advice." Says Yang

"I suppose… Fine. I'll try to be nicer to him, but I swear if he tries to ask me out one more time I am going to lose it."

"Weiss, didn't you get together with Neptune anyway? Just tell him to ask Jaune to back off if he tries. But I'm pretty sure Jaune over you already anyway." says Yang

"Ugh, that's my next problem I mean Is Neptune really such a womanizer?" Both Ruby and Yang nodded.

"How did I not notice it before?"

"Well, maybe you were staring at his face too long and forgot to look at his personality," said Yang.

"Weiss I'm sure it will be fine OUR Neptune doesn't seem like the kind of guy to cheat. Based on what I've seen, he might hit on other women, but he doesn't seem like one to do anything more than that."

"I know! If that weren't the case, I would have dumped him the minute I found out. That's why this is so hard. I don't want to see him flirt with other girls when we're supposed to be together!" Weiss says dejectedly.

"Well, the only way to get through to him is to talk to him about it. I mean he won't stop unless you say something, right?" says Ruby

Weiss nods just agreeing with ruby but also secretly depressed she better at this when she's probably never had a boyfriend before.

Yang stop listening to them talk a minute ago as she noticed Blake in the corner being extra brody, and she was pretty sure she knew why.

"Hey, Blake, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure some things out."

"Does it have to do with your parents being here?" asked Yang, knowing she was hitting the nail on the head.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, you're going to have to talk to them later today whether you like it or not. I don't see any better time to talk than now," says Yang

Blake felt like this was a losing battle as she knows Yang was right. She sighs and gets ready to explain, "I-Its just that, I didn't exactly leave my parents on the best of terms. I'm worried about what they will say when I face them. I haven't seen them in years, and I don't know what to say when I talk to them."

"Hmm, well your not giving me a lot to work with does it have anything to do with the white fang?"

"Yes, In fact when I told you I was born into it I wasn't lying My father was the one who started the White fang back when it was still peaceful of course however he was forced to step down when he refused to use the more aggressive methods."

"I think I get what happened. You didn't like that he wasn't willing to use more aggressive means, so you ran off to fight, right?" Blake, just nodded.

"In my opinion, sometimes the worst thing you can do is overthink a small problem when it can be easily solved by talking it out." says Yang

"Well, I guess that's the only way, but it doesn't make it any less scary."

"No, It doesn't, but if it makes you feel any better your not alone in the fact of having to face long lost parents."

"Huh, but I thought you said your mother left- Wait is that that woman who showed up last was? I couldn't tell because she wore a mask."

"Ya It was my mother, I'm sure of it, and I'm finally going to get my answers."

-In the teacher's lounge-

"Ozpin! I thought you said there were only two gods now where here with another god as his toys of amusement!" yelled Ironwood completely stressed out.

"Calm down, While it's true I once said the two brothers are the only gods, but that's because they were the only gods I have even known."

Ironwood didn't care much for that answer as he paced back and forth.

"James sit down, You know just as much as the rest of us! I suggest you use this little vacation wisely, and I very much doubt you will get a second one like this." Said Glynda just about fed up with the general's little fit.

"Yes! Indeed general! I suggest we use this chance to learn as much as we can! As Knowledge is the most powerful tool there, I doubt we will get a second lesson on how things work in another universe!" says Oobleck who was the polar opposite of the general and was excited to learn more.

"I just-" He takes a breath attempting to calm his nerves "I don't understand how you all can remain so calm about this when we've been put inside this cage. I don't believe that- 'God' put us here for merely just for the fun of it."

Unknown to the general, a red dog had walked inside during his line of questioning.

"Believe it, human. My master is not like those two cry baby who left remnant when their toys didn't work like they wanted them to. He knows how to take care of his belongings, which can be considered a blessing for you all."

The general quickly pulled himself together, "Sir. Botis I didn't realize you were here, I apologize If I offended you in any way."

"Think nothing of it human I am merely following my master's orders, and I can sense your anxiety. You may have been toys that those two babies created to settle a fight, but you are currently under the rule of my master, and while you're here it can be considered that you currently belong to him. Unlike those two babies that abandoned their toybox, my master knows how to care for his belonging."

"I apologize for my rudeness but by 'babies' are you referring to the god of light and darkness?" asked Ironwood.

"Who else would I be talking about human?"

Ozpin found the reference quite amusing and disturbingly not inaccurate.

"So you speak of them as they are quite young would that imply that Sir. Lycan is much older, perhaps?"

"Ages for the god stop mattering after a while but compared to those two babies. You can say my master is much older."

"If I may be so bold as to ask. Do you know why your master chose us to watch another this other universe," asked Glynda taking this chance to ask what they really wanted to know.

"Well, as I am merely a servant, I can not claim to know my master's intentions fully, but I can say that he seems to have a soft spot for your world. However, I believe my master chose your world at random as there are others he could have chosen but picked yours as he most likely thought it would be the most interesting one to observe."

"I see..." Ozpin said, finding it fascinating. There was more they would like to know but figured it was best not to push their luck right now and would hold off until later.

After everyone had woken up, and breakfast was over, Botis spoke up, gaining all the attention in the room.

"Attention humans...and faunus, My master has readied the next viewing and has asked you all head towards the theater to start viewing. You will all have time to enjoy yourselves in the afternoon. That is all. Do not be late."

They decided it was best not to anger the god as they quickly made way to the viewing room and pushed their important tasks to a later time.

Botis glanced around taking note that everyone had arrived, except for one…

"Where is that drunk human" Botis asks.

"Tai Yang had a hand over his face as he answered "I saw him passed out on the bed when I got up, but I figured he would have woken up by now. I should have kicked him to the floor."

"Hmm, very well I shall get him this time to speed things along but do make sure he is not late next time we wouldn't want to upset the master," Botis says as he turns into a blur and reappears next to Qrows seat with Qrow still passed out sitting in the chair snoring away. Tai Punches him in the arm knocking him off his seat.

Clutching his arm as he sits up, "Tai what was that for, that hurts like hell."

"Perhaps it would be best to take your seat brother before you anger the god," says Raven speaking up for the first time.

Qrow completely sobered up at Raven voice and realized where he was. So he quickly took his seat and apologized," Sorry about that I thought everything that happened was another drunk dream."

Tai shocking his head at Qrow, "Only you, Qrow."

"Well then since that's out of the way, let's begin," says Botis as the screen lights up.

Finally, dawn arrived. We finished eating breakfast and were waiting in anticipation for the king's summons. It was only natural to give us a little spare time in the morning. No one wants to feel rushed out of bed. Finally, when the sky, probably around ten o'clock, the king called for us. We could hardly contain ourselves and hurried to the audience chamber, our hearts dancing in our chests.

"Enter hero's."

The doors to the audience chamber swung open to reveal a group of twelve strangers, all dressed as though they were about to embark on an adventure of their own. There were knights among them. The king certainly knew how to show his support. We all bowed to the king and settled in to listen to his proposal.

"As we discussed yesterday, I have called for others to assist you in your journey. Apparently, my call did not go unheeded."

"I wonder what kind of companions Jaune will get," Ruby asks.

"Well, It too looks there are about 11 people there so he will likely get to pick two or three," said Blake.

If there were three assistants provided to each of us, we might just survive.

"Now then, Gathered adventurers, please choose the legendary hero with whom you will travel with."

"Huh? They got to choose? But wouldn't that be unfair if one of them doesn't get a partner." Says Jaune.

"Unfortunately kid, I believe that was the point, as you may or may have noticed they don't particularly like the Shield Hero for some reason," said Roman

"Fine! Forget those guys Jaune. I'm sure you're going to get the best companions Ever!" Says Nora with blind confidence.

Wait, so they got to choose? That came as a shock to all of us, though when I thought about it only made sense. We all came from another world, so what did we know about our journey? Better to let the experienced citizens make the decision. The four of us lined up. The gathered adventures shuffled over in our direction and formed little clumps before their intended partners, Five for Yatsuhashi, Four for Neptune, three for Sun, and before me, - yeah zero.

"Yep, just as expected" Said Roman but no one else decided to comment not willing to indulge him.

"But, sir!" I called to the king. How could this be? It was so unfair!

The king was unnerved by my protest. He spoke. "I did not anticipate anything like this."

"He's not very popular, is he?" the minister sighed as if there was nothing he could do about it.

The king, for his part, seemed disinterested. The men in robes were whispering something to the king, and they all seemed to laugh, But why?

"So there are rumors?" says the king.

"What is it?" Neptune asked. He wore a strange expression.

The situation was so unfair. I couldn't make sense of it. It was like being in elementary school when we'd split into teams. I guess I was the last one picked? How could they do this to me here, in a completely new world?

"It seems that people are whispering around the castle. They are saying that among the four, heroes, the shield hero doesn't know very much about our world."

"What?!"

"The legends say that the four summoned heroes will have an understanding of our land. People are wondering if you will truly be able to fulfill the conditions set out in the legends."

Neptune poked me in the side with his elbow.

"I guess someone was eavesdropping on us last night."

He meant our conversation about games. They were leaving me on my own because I haven't heard of a game?! Besides, what kind of legend was this anyway? I might not know much about the kingdom, but I was still the shield hero! For whatever reason… According to the other guys, I was stuck with the most useless class…. But this wasn't a game, to begin with!

"Poor kid," says, Kali

Ghira speaks to comfort his wife, "I'm sure things will get better."

"Yatshhashi! You can't even use five people! Let's share!"

The adventures standing around Yatsuhashi all suddenly huddled behind him, quaking in their boots. They were behaving like terrified little sheep. Yatsuhashi looked annoyed and scratched his head, perplexed. Then he said,

"I'm more of a loner, myself. So if you can't cut it, I'm leaving you behind," he said relatively forcefully, but none of the people behind him showed signs of moving.

"What is wrong with the people in this world?" asks Phyrha frowning at how they were all behaving.

"They act like Jaune is some scary monster," says Ren also confused by the odd behavior.

"But why would they be scared of me, aren't I supposed to be a hero like the other three?" Jaune asks confused

"I'm not sure Jaune, but perhaps it would be best to watch and find out."

"Neptune! What do you think of this? Isn't it horrible?!"

"Well..."

By the way, I'd like to point out that there was not a single man among the adventurers with Neptune. It looked like he was setting up a brothel or something.

"Well, I don't want to be biased here… but uh..."

Sun looked a little confused but seemed to be saying that he couldn't exactly refuse the help he'd been offered.

"I suppose It would be fair to split them evenly with each of us getting three, but then again, It's not gentlemanly to deny them once they've made their decision." what Sun said sounded fair enough, and everyone in the room nodded along.

"You mean I need to go at it alone."

"I was stuck with a shield! They were the ones who said it was the worst class! If I didn't have a party to travel with, how was I supposed to get stronger?"

"Sir, If It pleases you, I could serve with the shield hero." One of the women with Neptune said.

"Hm? Are you sure?"

"Yes." She was cute and had long yellow hair, she was a pretty face as well just a bit shorter than me.

"Ohh so Yangs going be teaming with Jaune that's so cool," says Ruby happy to see them teaming up.

Yang was frowning at her counterpart, feeling something was off about it.

"At least he's got some help now even I agree it kinda unfair to force him to fight with only the shield," says Sun kinda sad the show hasn't been painting him in the best of lights so far.

"Are there any other among you that would throw your lot in with ?"

...No one moved a muscle. The king sighed heavily.

"I suppose there is no way around it. Mr. Arc, you'll have to recruit others to accompany you while you are traveling. Each month, I will supply all of you with necessary funds for your journey, though in compensation for today's events, first payment will be higher than the others."

"Y ...Yes, Sir!" It seemed like a fair resolution. If no one wanted to work with me voluntarily, I would have to find people to help me.

"Despite his earlier attitude the king handle that rather well," says Ozpin

"Well at least he acting somewhat fair, unlike the earlier plot he used to bring the shield Hero down," says Ironwood

"Now then, Heroes, I have set aside these funds for you. Please accept them."

Attendants brought a bag of money to each of us. I could hear something heavy and metallic rattling inside the bags. The one I received was slightly larger than the others.

"I have set aside 800 pieces of silver for Mr. Arc and 600 for the rest of you. Please take these funds and begin your journey."

"Yes, Sir!" we all answered in unison.

Each of us made our obligatory bows of gratitude before backing out of the audience chamber. Once we were all out of the room, we made our introductions.

"Um, so it's nice to meet you, hero. My name is Yang Rose."

"Pleasure." She didn't seem to be very shy, and she spoke without reservation.

I believe in taking care of your friends. Especially considering that according to everyone one I met so far, I had been dealt a losing hand. On top of it all, Yang was a girl, and I was the shield hero. It would be up to me to protect her.

"At least the kids got the right idea," says Qrow

"Oh? Speaking from experience, Brother?" Says Raven as she grins at him, Botis had taken her mask deciding it was better for her not to have it.

"Ya, I am, I wouldn't expect someone as lucky as you to understand."

"I may be lucky, but I can at least understand an ants trouble, but it doesn't seem to work the other way."

Qrow just scoffed at her answer turning back to the screen.

"Very well then. Let's get going. Shall we, ?"

She smiled and nodded following me out of the room. There was a drawbridge strung between the castle and the town. Crossing it, I got my first real view of the town. Granted, I'd gotten a little glimpse of it from the window last night, but standing there now in the middle of it all. I really started to feel like I'd come to a different world.

The cobblestone streets were lined with stone buildings, many of which were furnished with wooden signs. Delicious smells were wafting from many directions at once.

"What should we do?"

"I think It would be wise to try to get some better equipment and armor."

"Good idea. With all the money the king gave us, we should be able to get some real quality stuff."

"Ohh! I wonder what kind of equipment they got in this world!" says Ruby

"Nothing I'm sure would excite you, Ruby, this place looks like it doesn't use's transforming weapons," said Weiss

"It will still be interesting to figure out how they fight in this world," says Blake

Yang didn't incline to comment just glancing at her mother that now didn't have her mask on.

"I hope they're at least tactful," says Coco.

"Well based out what we have seen so far, it's probably going to be medieval type stuff," says Velvet.

"So we're going to be seeing medieval stuff huh?" Fox says exited while pushing his glasses up. Typically he's mostly blind only capable of making out vague shapes, and standard glasses don't help him. However, Botis had given him a pair of that was able to temporarily allow him to see clearly. So he was quite happy seeing all these new things that are so normal to everyone else. He was quite shocked to see his friends face for the first time.

The only equipment I had was a shield, so procuring a weapon was of paramount importance. Without one, I wouldn't stand a chance against any Grimm. I wouldn't even be much use to my teammates without one. Regardless, the other heroes all had weapons that would level up with them. If I didn't hit the ground running, they'd overtake me in time.

Considering all they'd gone through to summon me here, It didn't seem right to slack off. And besides, even If I was stuck with a weak class, Yang had still teamed up with me. I needed to do what I could for her sake.

"Well, I know a good store if you're ready to go."

"I am."

"Great."

Weapons are essential, but all you really need are friends. Yang led me down to the weapon store she knew. She walked as if she was skipping. After a bit of time, Yang finally slowed her pace and stopped before a shop. There was a large sign in the shape of a sword hanging over the wooden door.

"This is the shop I was talking about."

"Wow."

I stole a glimpse of the interior through the open door. There were weapons of all sorts hanging on the stone walls. It was exactly what you imagine when you think of a "weapon shop." It looked like they also stock up on armor and other goods necessary for adventuring.

"Welcome," the owner of the shop called out to us amiably. The owner, too, was precisely what you think of when you think "Weapon shop." He was leaning on the counter, and the whole scene felt like a painting. I was relieved, as I was fearing a fat, pudge type of owner. I really was in a whole new world…

"Do you think they sell grenade in this world? Nothing quite right without proper explosives," says Nora

"I'm not sure Nora, but I'm sure we will find out," says Ren

"So this is a weapon shop..."

"I see this is your first time in one. Well, you sure know to pick 'em."

"Actually, my companion here told me about your store." I pointed over at Yang, in response to which she raised a hand and waved it in greeting.

"Why thank you very much… miss...hey, haven't we met somewhere?"

"I've been here before, sir. Also, your shop is very well known around here."

"Well, isn't that kind of you. By the way, If I may ask, who is this strangely dressed friend of yours?"

I guess that that made sense, they would think my clothes looked strange. I probably looked like a country bumpkin touring the kingdom or just a crazy person.

"I think you already know the answer to that, sir."

"You mean...you're one of the the...heroes? Wow!" The man began to look over me carefully.

"He doesn't really look that strong." I couldn't believe my ears!

"Tell me how you really feel! Geez!" But the old guy was right. I really didn't look like I would do anyone much good. That's why I needed to get stronger.

"Ouch, I don't really look that weak do I?" asked Jaune

"Well, ya! But that's only because you still need to build that muscle!" She says flexing to prove her point.

"I'll tell you what! When we get out of here, I'm sending you on the Nora Workout Special!" Nora says as she holds Jaune and waves her hand in the distance.

*Gulp* Jaune suddenly feared for his life he remembered the last time he tried one of Nora's workouts… long story short it didn't end well and Glynda has us cleaning the school for a month... so much syrup. Jaune shudders at the memory.

"Listen up, hero boy. If you don't get yourself some decent equipment, the other adventures will wipe the floor with you."

"I suppose..." I kind of liked the guy. He seemed honest.

"Looks like you got the short stick?" I felt my face twitch in recognition. How did gossip spread this quickly? Whatever. I shouldn't admit loss before I even got going.

"I am the shield hero, Jaune Arc. Things might get rough from here on out, so I've come for your assistance." It was an aggressive way to introduce myself, but I had to convince myself. Too.

"Mr. Arc, was it? Well then, here's to hoping you become a regular of sorts around here. Let's see what we can do!" He was an amicable guy, to be sure.

Yang walked over and spoke up. "Hey, sir, don't you have any good equipment for my friend here?"

"I'm sure that I do, but how's your budget looking?"

"Well..."

Yang was looking me over in some sort of appraisal.

"We could probably spend up to 250 silver pieces." We only had 800 to start with would that leave with us enough for when we recruit other party members?

"That much, huh? Well then, you should start looking over here," said the owner as he walked around the shop and pulled various weapons from their spaces on the wall.

"Tell me, kid. You have a favorite kind of weapon?"

"Not yet."

"If so, then I'd recommend a sword that is light enough for beginners." he proceeded to set several swords out on the counter. "All of these have blood clean coating, so they're pretty easy to handle."

"Blood clean?"

"Gore and blood on a blade will erode the edge, making upkeep more difficult. These swords don't have that problem."

"Wow that's useful, it's not something we have to worry about too much as Grimm doesn't leave any traces," says Ruby contemplating the usefulness of such a coating.

"Oh boy, here we go," said Yang rolling her expecting this.

"Do that mean the Grimm in this world don't evaporate when they die?" asked Blake.

"That would be most fascinating! I wonder in what form the Grimm appears in this world," Said Oobleck.

"Wow..." I was surprised, but thinking on it for a minute, I realized that even in my own world, people spoke of knives losing their edge after cutting through meat. I suppose he meant that these swords would stay sharp for a long time. They were much higher quality than any other of the replica swords I'd seen before. They looked like serious weapons.

"Those are in order, Iron, Magic Iron, Magic steel, and Silver Iron. they get more expensive as they go, but the increase in quality is tremendous."

Were they hardened to different degrees based on the ore used in their production? It seemed they were all made from iron.

"There are also weapons of higher quality. But in the 250 range, this is really what you've got to pick from."

I'd heard of things like this before. In console games, the weapons shop in the first town would never have very good weapons available. This shop, however, seemed to have a wide variety. That made it more like an online game. But then again, this Wasn't a game. In the real world, In any real world, the weapons shops in the capital were sure to have suitable materials available, right?

"An iron sword...Hmmm..."

I took one of them in hand, and sure enough, it was cumbersome. The shield I carried was so light I took little notice of it, but these weapons had significant heft. I'd have to use them to fight any monsters we encountered…

"Whoa!" suddenly, as if receiving an electric shock, the iron sword I was holding flew out of my hand.

"Huh?"

The shop owner and Yang were both looking at me and then at the sword where it lay. I reached for the sword again, assuming I'd dropped it. It sat in my hand as if nothing happened at all. Just what was that?

I was wondering what had happened when pain came shooting up my arm.

"Ouch!"

What was going on? I glared at the owner, thinking he must have been up to something, but he shook his head. I didn't believe that Yang would want to interfere with me, but to be safe, I looked over at her as well.

"It looked like it just flew out of your hand."

But it couldn't be… it just couldn't. I stared at my palm for a moment. As I did, words began to appear in my periphery.

{Legendary weapon specification: A weapon besides the assigned equipment was held, violating the rule.}

"It would look like is not allowed anything but his shield in a fight," says Ironwood

"But why would it do that? You can't fight with only a shield" says Glynda disapproving of such a thing.

"Perhaps the shield has abilities that we have yet seen, that might even the odds," said Ozpin.

"Well this kid better hope he gets some damn good ones," said Qrow feeling sympathy for the kid's bad luck.

What the hell? I rushed to bring up the help screen and read quickly through the articles there. I found it!

{The heroes may not hold a weapon aside from their assigned legendary weapon with the intent to fight with it.}

What?! Was that supposed to mean I couldn't use anything other then a shield in battle? What kind of crappy game only lets you fight with a shield?

"Well," I said, wincing and raising my face to the others. "It looks like I'm only allowed to use a shield..."

"But why? Can you let me see that?" I held my shield arm out to the shop owner, but that was all I could do, as I was still unable to put the shield down. The old guy whispered something to himself, and a small ball of light shot towards my shield, only to bounce off harmlessly. "Well," he said."It certainly looks like an ordinary small shield...but it behaves..."

"Oh, do you know it?" I asked.

The shield was also called a small shield on my status screen with "Legendary weapon" added in parentheses to the side.

"You see this jewel lodged in the center of the shield? I feel a great amount of energy emanating from it. I tried looking into it with my appraisal magic but was unable to glean any information as If it was somehow obscure, I should have known that instantly." he sighed and looked at me, stroking his trademark beard. "Well, you've certainly shown me something interesting. I guess you'll be wanting some defensive goods?"

"Yes, please."

"I'd like to give you what I can for 250, which probably mean a suit of armor."

Considering I already had a shield, I had to agree with him. The owner pointed to a variety of armor suits that he had around the shop.

"Full plate armor tends to inhibit your movement, so it's not well suited to adventuring. Regardless, chainmail is better for a beginner anyway."

I reached for a suit of chainmail. It rattled and clicked in my hands. It was a whole shirt made from chains! I guess that was it, though. Was that all he had to offer? An icon was flashing at me, and I quickly opened it.

Chainmail: defense up, slice resistance(small)

Ah hah! No information came up when I touched the swords because I was unable to equip them.

"That would be so helpful if you could see the stats of Items just like a game," said Neptune.

"Definitely would make it easier to know what you were picking when making your weapon," replied Sun.

"How much does this cost? Myne asked the owner."

"I'll give you a discount. You can have for 120."

"What could we get it for?"

"Hm… I suppose you could get it 100 or so."

"I was asking because if the shield hero outgrows it, we could probably sell it back."

I was starting to understand. I was still at level 1, so as I level up, I would be able to equip better things, meaning this chainmail wouldn't be useful for all that long. It looked like the shop had better armor available, but that was about the best I could do at my current level.

"All right then. We'll take it."

"Thank you very much! I'll throw in some inner-wear to show my gratitude."

We said our thanks and then asked me, "Will you change into that here?"

"Yes."

"Very well, right over here."

He led me to a changing room where I changed into the undershirt and chainmail. He then took my original clothing and packed it away into a sack for me.

"Hey now! You're starting to look the part, Lad!"

"Thank you." I guess he was trying to say something nice.

"All right then hero, shall we be off to battle?"

"Right on!"

I was starting to feel like a real adventurer when Yang and I left the shop. We made our way back to the castle and entered through the main gate. On our way through, a knight bowed his head to me. So I waved back in response. I was feeling good.

How exciting! My adventure was finally beginning.

"So we're going to be finally seeing some fighting," said Yang

"Well, it only his first day. It's highly likely he will likely start somewhere easy, so I wouldn't expect to see a big fight," said Weiss crushing Yangs hopes.

Outside the castle, fields of grass extended in every direction. There was, at least, a cobblestone road meandering over the scenery, but once we left the town, it seemed like the world was nothing but green and green and green.

It struck me as novel and fascinating. I could see both the expanse of the sky and the horizon itself. I figured that running around giddy excitement would not reflect well on me, considering I was a hero and all, and so I did my best to swallow my emotions.

"Now then, hero. This land is filled with rather weak monsters, and battling them should make for good practice."

"Good idea. I don't have any experience with battles and all, so this seems like a good chance."

"Do your best."

"Huh? You're not fighting with me, Yang?"

"Before I participate, I'd like to get a sense of your ability."

"Oh? All right then."

I suppose it only made sense. She had more experience than I did, and of course she would want to see how strong I was. Having me start off fighting a Grim that Yang thought would be easy enough for me.

We poked around in the fields for a little while before spotting something among the grass. It looked like an orange balloon.

"Wait...That's a Grimm! It doesn't even look like one!" yelled Yang

Everyone else was just shocked. This small thing was a Grimm? It wasn't black and

"There's one now, hero. We call these 'Orange balloons,' and they're rather easy to defeat."

Well, that name was a stupid name. There was a severe lack of creativity here.

"Gah!"

It let out an angry cry and flashed aggressive eyes at me, confirming its enemy status, And so a creature rushed to attack me.

"You can do it, hero!"

"Got it!"

I needed to look cool in the process, considering Yang was there and all. I held the shield in my right hand and hit the beast with the pointed tip.

"Haa!"

I managed to connect with my hit, but… 'Boing!' My strike bounced back. The thing sure was resilient! And I thought it was just going to pop…

The orange balloon reared back, bared its fangs, and came at me again.

"Ah!"

I heard a clanging sound from where the beast was biting me. Oddly enough, there was no pain or irritation at all. The orange balloon continued to bite my arm, but its attack seemed to have no effect.

I felt like the shield was emitting some a kind of soft defensive barrier around me. Could that be the true strength of the shield? I silently looked over at Yang.

On seeing this, Ironwood started to think how useful it would be if we could get our current weapons to release an aura of protection. He just noted it down and decided to continue watching as he suddenly realized this might be more helpful than he had initially thought.

"Do your best, hero!"

It seemed like I was unable to either deal or receive damage.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" I pummeled the orange balloon with my fists like some legendary warrior. Five minutes later…. Pow!

With a soft puff of air, the orange balloon popped. Huff...huff...huff… I heard a persistent beep and saw that my experience meter now read 1. I guess that meant I'd earned one EXP point. But If it took that long to earn one measly point… I didn't want to dwell on that for too long.

Besides, this was HARD. There was only so much you could do with your bare hands.

"Nice job, hero."

Yang was applauding me, but something about it felt hopeless.

"Huh?"

I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to see Yatsuhashi jogging with his entourage. I thought about calling out to them, but they looked so serious and focused that I decided not to intrude. Three orange balloons appeared in front of Yatsuhashi. But…

Yatsuhashi swung his sword in a large arc, and all three enemies burst instantly. One Hit!? Come on now. That didn't seem fair at all!

"..."

Everyone in the theater "..."

Only Sun spoke up," Well, that sucks."

I was concerned, but Yang threw her hands up and waved them in front of my face.

"It's fine! All heroes have their own way of fighting."

"...Thanks"

What I gained from the process of fighting the orange balloons was that after being attacked for five minutes and taking no damage, I must have had a significant amount of defense. The orange balloons had left behind some battle loot, which I picked up. Upon touching it, My shield began to beep.

When the loot got near the shield, It was enveloped in a soft light and absorbed into the shields gem.

Orange balloon acquired.

The words flashed before me, and the weapon book icon began to glow. I looked inside and saw a small orange shield Icon. Apparently, I hadn't collected enough, but the orange balloon was a necessary item for upgrading the shield.

"So this is how the legendary weapon works?"

"Yes, It seems that to power them up, they need to absorb certain items."

"I see."

"By the way, how much could we get for the loot we just scored?"

"Hm… maybe a piece of bronze?"

"How many pieces of bronze are worth a piece of silver?"

"100."

I suppose that was to be expected, considering how easy they were for Yatsuhashi to defeat.

"All right, Yang, Your turn."

"I suppose you are right."

As she said it, Two orange balloons appeared a short distance away and started coming in our direction. Yang drew a sword that she'd had at her waist and swung it twice in quick succession. Pow! Pow! The orange balloons both burst.

Whoa… Was I really THAT weak? Regardless, it was clear that

I - or at least my shield- was not going to win me any battles. At this rate, it made more sense to have Yang fight, and I would handle the defense of our party.

"Man I feel really bad for this version of me," Jaune says

"Yes it seems like he doesn't have the best of starts, but I'm sure there's something that can turn this around" Said Phyrha trying to look on the bright side.

"I pity the kid, His lucks almost as bad as mine." Says Qrow

"Okay then, Yang you be the fighter, and I'll cover the defense. Let's see how that gets us."

"Okay." She nodded.

We stayed in the fields until the sun started to slant downward in the sky. We fought any orange balloons we came across and also discovered some yellow balloons.

"If we pressed on a little farther, We'd encounter some stronger monsters, but we'd better head back if we want to be in the castle by dark."

"Well, I kind of wanted to fight a little more..."

Considering I wasn't taking damage and defending against the balloons was so easy, I wanted to keep going.

"Let's head back early today and use the extra time to revisit the weapons shop. If I get some new equipment now, we could go that much farther tomorrow."

"I guess you're right."

It would take a little while longer to level up, so I guess there was no reason not to wrap it up for the day. Also, my shield had absorbed all that it needed, so I carry around the leftover balloon loot. Apparently, when I leveled up, my shield would also grow stronger.

The evening drew near as we reentered the town. We decided to have another look at the weapon shop.

"Well, if it isn't my little shield buddy. The other heroes stopped by too, you know."

I guess this shop really was famous. The owner approached us, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yup. Hey, do you know of a place that would buy this off us?"

I showed him the loot from the orange balloons, and he responded by thrusting his finger towards the door.

"There's a shop set up for buying loot just down the road. I'm sure they'd buy it off you."

"Thanks."

"Sure. So why else did you decided to stop by?"

"Oh well, I thought I'd get some equipment for Yang, my travel companion."

I looked over to her as I spoke. She was carefully inspecting various weapons around the store.

"How your budget looking?"

I still had 680 pieces of silver. I wasn't sure how much of it I should use.

"What do you think, Myne?"

"..."

She was in deep thought, comparing pieces of equipment. It was like she couldn't even hear me speaking to her. I had no idea what hotels went for around here, but it seemed like I'd better set aside at least a month's worth of lodging.

"Well, as for your friend there… Of course, It's true that you'll be stronger with better equipment..."

"Right."

It looked like there wasn't much I could do to increase my own power, so I had better focus my resources on buying Yang's equipment.

"It would seem the Shield Hero is more of a team player type of hero, compared to the other three," says Glynda

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. This version of me might be a dick, but at least my girl still knows how to treat her friends." Said Tai.

"Ya know It just occurred to me, but Is this Yang still your daughter? She doesn't seem like a princess in this world," asked Qrow

Tai suddenly got a shock at the realization his immediate instinct was to reprimand Qrow for saying something stupid, but the more he thought about it.

"I hope she still is, but I'm not so sure this Yang is my daughter.

"If I recall she bears a different last name. In that world she was a Rose Instead of Xiao long," said Oobleck.

"Perhaps Raven isn't her birth mother in this world," Qrow say but not so sure of that as she still looks like Raven 2.0.

Raven was slightly offended at the thought but didn't speak up and just noted to make Qrow pay for the comment later.

"I'm sure the truth will reveal itself as we continue to watch," says Ozpin.

"You might fix the prices on me, so let's talk them out right now."

"Ahaha. This is a tenacious little hero!"

"Eighty percent off!"

"That's crazy. Twenty percent up!"

"You're raising it!? Seventy-nine percent."

"You haven't even seen the products yet you fool!"

"Whatever, Ninety percent off!"

"Give me a break. Twenty-one percent up!"

"You're not supposed to raise it! One hundred percent off!"

"Like I'd give it to you for free!" he snorted. "Fine, Five percent off."

"That's it? Ninety-two percent..."

We argued like that for a little while before Yang can over with a cute piece of armor and an expensive gold-inlaid sword.

"Hero, I think these will be sufficient."

"What do you think, old man? Sixty percent off."

"I'll give you a deal: 480 pieces of silver. And that's at fifty- nine percent."

Before Yang decided on what she wanted, we were able to haggle a good arrangement for ourselves. But all we would have left was 200 pieces of silver. Would it be enough?

"Yang, Think you could downgrade a bit? I don't know how much things cost around here, but I need money to survive on."

"It will be fine hero. With my new equipment, I can make back the money with relative ease. Battle loot will cover it."

She batted her eyelashes and leaned her breasts against my arm. I'd never been popular with the girls before, and now look at this girl pressing up against me! She might be right. We did need higher ability.

"I guess..."

200 pieces of silver. Yatshuhasi, Neptune, and Sun all had at least three people with them, so their expenses were sure to be that much higher. Besides, 200 pieces of silver was probably plenty to live on for a month. Regardless, to recruit other people I'd need to level up and make more money.

"A risky investment," said Weiss

"What do you mean?" asks Ruby

Weiss rolls her eyes like it was obvious but explains anyway, "There's no guarantee that buying such high tier equipment will get them more money and it might, in the long run, end up costing more to repair the equipment."

"Oh! I see..." Is all Ruby says in understanding.

"But that's only if they continue to fight those Ballon Grimm since they seem to be the easiest things you can fight, I guarantee there has to be stronger Grimm worth more money," said Blake.

"Fine then, old man. You've got yourself a deal."

"Thanks, boy. You seem like quite the hero already."

"Ahaha. What can I say? I enjoy the business." I'd always try to buy things as cheaply as possible at auctions and then resell them for a profit. Haggling was easy for me. It came naturally. There was a number you could see, so it always made sense.

"Thank you, hero."

Yang looked thrilled. She kissed my hand. Things just kept getting better and better.

Yang continued to frown at her counterpart as her bad feeling continued to grow, "Something not right here." she whispers to herself, but unfortunately for her, she was sitting next to a fanus with sensitive ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake, curious at what Yang was referring to.

"Huh?" Yang asked, confused, not realizing she had been heard.

"You said somethings not right, what did you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing much, I just have this feeling that my counterpart isn't being honest and she's planning something more then whats going on. The way she's acting is like shes trying to use Jaune for something, but I don't know for what."

"Don't you think you're overthinking it? Sure, your counterpart seems to be using her charm to her advantage, but I don't feel like she planning anything more than trying to get the best for herself," said Weiss listening in on their conversation.

'Maybe...but I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen…' Yang thinks to herself.

Tomorrow was sure to be a great adventure. Yang changed into her new equipment, and the both of us made for an inn. 30 bronze pieces for one person night…

"We'll need two rooms," said Yang

"Isn't one room enough?"

"But..."

It didn't seem like yang was going to budge. Uh...fine.

"Two rooms, please."

"Very well then. If you will."

The innkeeper showed us to our rooms, wringing her hands the whole time, and we ate dinner in an attached restaurant. Meals were not included, and dinner for one cost us 5 bronze.

"Just to confirm, the fields we hunted in today were… right here?"

I'd unrolled a map on the table that I'd bought on our way back to town. The map had a lot of information about the geography of the area. Sure, I could have just asked Yatsuhashi or Neptune, but considering how they'd acted earlier, they probably would not have told me much. If it meant getting ahead, it seemed like there was nothing they wouldn't do. Since I knew so little about the place, I had to do what I could to avoid being led into a powerful Grimm's lair. To that end, I unfurled the map.

"Yes, that's where we were."

"Based on what the other heroes said, once we leave the fields, we enter the forest, right? Is that the next training ground?"

The map was really helping me get an idea for the geography of the place. Basically, the castle stood in the center and was surrounded by fields. Some roads led to the woods and the mountains, another road that led to a river, and another that led to a remote village.

The map was pretty small, though, so I wasn't able to make out much about the neighboring villages. I wasn't able to see what lay on the other side of the forest, but if I didn't try to pick an appropriate path to stronger monsters, we'd never level up.

"Well, you can't see it on this map, but I was thinking of heading to a village on the other side of the forest. It's called Lafan." Yang says

"You don't say..."

"On the outskirts of the village, there's a dungeon suited to beginners."

"A dungeon..."

"We might not make much money there, but it would be a great place to level up."

"I see."

"I have new equipment. While we will depend on your defense, It should not be too difficult for us."

"Awesome. I'll consider it."

"Oh, no problem at all. Oh, hey, don't you drink wine?"

The restaurant had given us wine with our meals, but I had yet to touch mine.

"Nah, I don't really like alcohol."

It's not that I can't drink. It's sort of the opposite. I just never really end up drunk, so I guess I have a high tolerance. Whenever I went to social events in college, I'd drink with other people. I'd drink with other people. I'd see them all end up drunk- which never happened to me. I ended up developing a distaste for the stuff.

"Hey, Jaune are you like that too?" Yang asks, trying to divert her attention.

"Umm, I don't know I've never had anything to drink before."

"Heh, well kid if you as good as you say you are we definitely need to go to a bar sometime." Says Qrow

"Please as If the kid would want to go to the bar with some bum like you," says Tai.

"I'll think about it, I guess?" Jaune says

"Is that so? You could just have one glass?"

"No thanks, I really don't like it."

"But..."

"No thanks."

"Oh… All right then." She looked upset as she retracted the glass of wine.

"At least we were able to get a plan for tomorrow. Let's get to bed early tonight."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

We finished eating, and I turned my back on the loud restaurant to go to my room. I remembered my chainmail. I'd have to take it off if I wanted to get any sleep. I slipped out of it and flung it over the chair. I then put my money pouch on the bedside table. And just like a typical person going traveling, I took 30 silver pieces and hid them on the backside of my shield. That settled my anxiety if only just a little.

It had been a busy day. Now I knew how it felt to battle, and defeat a Grimm. I'd felt it yesterday as well, but I really was in another world. I was so excited it was hard to calm down. The curtain was rising on a new, shining adventure. I might be a little behind the others, but there was a path just for me. I had no specific goal in mind. I could do whatever I wanted.

I was suddenly very sleepy. I could hear the sounds of the revelry coming from the restaurant. Some people, they looked almost like Neptune and sun, were talking down the hall. I thought I saw them walk by my doorway. I wonder if they were staying here, too?

I reached out and extinguished my lamp. It was still a little early, but I wanted to get some rest… Rattle, rattle. Hmmm? What was that? People yelling at the bar? Snore. Whisper, Whisper... Something was pulling at my clothes.

"Heh, heh, men are fools. So easily tricked… Can't wait until tomorrow." Who was that?

Was it… a dream?

"Hm?" It was so cold…

The sun was on my face, telling me it was morning already. Still very groggy, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I rose from the bed and went to the window. I guess I'd slept later than I'd intended. The sun was already high in the sky. It must have been around nine.

"What?"

I suddenly realized I was only wearing my underclothes. Had I slipped out of my clothes in the night? Whatever.

I Iooked out on the town. People were running around in the streets, bustling about just like any other day. There were merchants selling their wares, shops cooking up breakfasts, and carriages clattering down the road. It really felt like a dream. This new world was so beautiful.

I noticed different kinds of carriages on the streets. Some were pulled by big birds like ostriches. They looked just like chocobos, you know, from 'That' game. It seemed like horses denoted a higher class than the birds. And I even saw some carriages being pulled by cows.

"I'd better put some food in my belly and be off." I looked around for my clothes. I looked through the bedding.

...That's odd. I couldn't find them. The chainmail I'd placed on the chair… it was gone! And my money pouch was gone, too! Even my original clothing that I'd set aside was gone!

"Looks like your feeling was right Yang. You did have some other intention." Said Weiss

"Can't say I'm too happy about being right this time."

"But why did she do that? Shes just a member of the guard and would be caught soon enough, once he reported her," Ruby questions.

"Maybe she has a plan set in place to cover her tracks," Blake says.

"I am a bit curious about what kind of plan that will be. I hope it's not something too obvious" Says Roman and Neo nodded in agreement interested in what her fall back plan could be as they might be able to learn something.

"What the..."

Could it be true?! Had I been robbed? Didn't this inn have basic security measures?! Anyway, I'd better find Yang. And quick. Slam! I flung open the door and ran to Yangs room, which was next to mine. I banged heavily on her door.

"Yang! It's terrible! Our money and equipment have been..."

Bang, bang, bang!

No matter how hard I knocked, no sounds came from within. I heard footsteps approaching quickly. I turned to look and saw the castle knights running up to me. They were a veritable light in the darkness. I would tell them about the robbery and enlist aid in finding the thief!

Besides, what kind of idiot would steal from a hero?

"You're knights from the castle, aren't you? Please. Listen to me for a second!"

I turned to them and begged for their attention. Yang come on out already! The situation was getting worse by the second!

"You are the shield hero, yes?"

'Looks like troubles aren't over yet...' Ozpin thinks to himself

"Well, yes, but..." What the hell? They sounded oddly aggressive.

"The king has summoned you. You will come with us."

"He's summoned me? Okay, whatever. But before that, I've been robbed! We need to catch the-"

"You WILL come with us. NOW."

One of them grabbed my collar and pulled me forcefully.

"That hurts! Listen to me!"

But they held my arms tightly and pulled me along with them. I was basically in underwear. There was no dignity in this! Why was I being treated this way?

"Yang! Please hurry!" But the knights would not listen.

We left Yang in her room, and they dragged me back to the castle. The carriages I'd seen before were apparently prepared to bring me back to the castle. And so, without even understanding why, I came to be seen as a criminal by the town.

They dragged me down the street, and soon enough, we arrived at the gate to the castle. I was still in my underwear. The knights kept their spears trained on me to the audience chamber. The king and his retainer were there, both looking very grave. And then…

'Well let's see what kind of lie my other self has made up.' Yang thought

Everyone one, in the theater, was dead silent as they could tell this was a critical moment for Jaune.

"Yang!"

Yatsuhashi, Neptune, Sun and the rest of their parties were also there. When I called out to her, Yang ran behind Neptune and made dagger eyes at me from behind his back.

"What the hell, Yang?"

Everyone was glaring at me like I was some sort of Criminal.

"You mean you really don't remember?"

Neptune stepped forward and interrogated me. What were they talking about?

"What do you mean? Remember what… Hey?"

Neptune was wearing my chainmail.

"So it was you...you thief!"

"Who's a thief? I didn't know you were such a scoundrel!"

With my outburst, I realized the audience chambers was beginning to feel rather like a courtroom.

"We will now hear the charges against the Shield Hero."

"Charges? But...but I!"

Yang was sobbing.

"The Shield Hero drank too much, and he came bursting into my room. Then he… He held me down and..."

"What?"

"He held me down and said, 'The night is still young, baby.' Then he started to rip my clothes off..."

Yang was sniveling behind Neptune, and she pointed a shaky finger in my direction as she spoke.

"I screamed as loud as I could and ran from the room. That's when I found , and he saved me."

"Huh?"

"Ok... Yang gotta say I'm really hating this version of you, false rape accusations is a low blow" Coco says trying to hold in the building anger.

"It's ok. I'm of the same mind. I really want to beat the shit out of my other self." Says Yang with red eyes as she clenches her hand.

"A fowl move but unfortunately not as uncommon as one would like," Ozpin states as he closes his eyes in memory.

"Just because it's been done before doesn't mean it is any less sickening," Glynda says seething at this alternate version of her student.

What was she talking about? Last night, right after Yang and I split paths, I'd gone straight to sleep. That was why I didn't remember anything. I felt terrible, watching her cry. But I was too confused to make sense of what was going on.

"What are you talking about? I went to bed right after we finished eating!"

"Liar! If that was true, why would Yang be crying like this?"

"Why are you speaking for her? And just where did you get that shiny new chainmail of yours?"

They'd all just met yesterday, right?

"Last night I went to the bar for a drink. I was sitting there alone when Yang came running over. We had a couple of drinks together, and she gave me this chainmail. She said it was a present."

"Say what?"

I could tell it was my chainmail.

Granted, Yang could have had her own chainmail and given it to Neptune. But It seemed suspicious, at the very least, considering that my own chainmail had gone missing at the same time. Talking to Neptune would get me nowhere. I decided to speak to the king directly.

"That's it! Your Highness! I've been robbed! My money, clothes, equipment- everything but my shield has been stolen! Please bring the person who did this to justice!"

"Silence, scoundrel!"

The king ignored my pleas.

"Any act of sexual aggression committed against the people of my kingdom, whether by barbarian or hero, will be punished-immediately-by death!"

"But this is all a mistake! I didn't do it!"

"I had an inkling the first time I saw you. Of course you would sully yourself, you little demon!"

"Demon?! What did I do?"

"Of course things turned out this way. I felt it immediately-that you were a little different from the rest of us." Sun says.

"Me too. Even at that, though, I never thought you'd stoop so low. You must think you're somehow entitled to whatever you want!" Neptune agrees.

"This isn't all about you! Show some respect!" says Yatsuhashi.

All of them were already assuming that I was guilty. I felt my blood boiling. What the hell was going on? What the hell? What the hell? I didn't even know what they were saying! I never did these things! Why was I being punished? I looked over at Yang in desperation. Apparently, she thought that no one else could see her, because she stuck her out her tongue and mocked me.

"Oh, that Bitch!" Velvet accuses.

Coco was momentarily shocked at Velvet outburst, "Jeez Bun-bun. I never thought I would hear such language from you, but, I also feel it appropriate in this case."

"Yang, please tell me you've never done that," asks Ruby also getting upset by this.

"What! I would never go so low as to accuse someone of doing this!" She defended feeling a little hurt that Ruby even thought she could have done something like this.

"I meant the face, Yang. I know you would never falsely accuse someone."

Yang mind then flashes to quite a few times she had taunted people in such a way... when she was younger, of course. Now she regrets ever doing it at all when seeing it used in such a way. But she wouldn't tell Ruby that.

"Of course not Ruby..at least not in a mocking manner." she caves a bit seeing Ruby's raise an eyebrow.

Ruby frowned realizing she shouldn't have asked and turned back to the screen hoping Jaune can somehow sort this out.

Then I understood what was happening. I glared at Neptune. I could feel hate churning in my guts. I jabbed my finger in his direction and found my own voice booming out over the room, louder than I ever expected myself to sound.

"You! You had your eyes on my money and equipment, and so you made all this up to get your hands on my stuff!"

"Who would believe the words of a rapist?"

Neptune stepped forward, hiding Yang from my view, and stuck out his chest. He was playing the role of the brave hero, protecting a defenseless and victimized woman.

"Liar! You had your eyes on my money and equipment from the start! You and your little friends had a meeting about it, didn't you!"

Here's what happened. Neptune had whispered all of it to her when they first meet at the castle. He told her I was a weak class, sure to lose. She convinced me to buy her equipment. After she got what she wanted, she'd steal the remaining money and my gear, then run to the castle as a victim in an invented story. They'd have me killed off, and then they'd get away with everything.

..that was their plan.

Besides! Yang always called me "Hero," but she'd call Neptune by his name. If that wasn't proof enough, I didn't know what was. In this world, I guess one hero was enough.

"So that's what was bugging me earlier." Said Yang realizing that she never used his name. While she herself might do this. She does it as an inside joke not to be rude.

"Renny, I am going to find a way to that world, and I'm going to break her Legs!"

"Nora, Calm down as much as she deserves it. We can't go to another world."

"Life finds a way Renny, Life finds a way" Nora squeezes out through grinding teeth.

Jaune felt touched by his teammates care for his other self, and he was just as angry for his other self. He can only imagine how horrible it must feel to be the one in that situation.

"You come to another world and treat your companions this way? You're trash," said Yatsuhashi.

"I agree. It's very difficult to sympathize with him," said Sun

So Yatsuhashi and Sun had no Qualms with throwing their lots in with Motoyasu. Of course...They had all been in cahoots from the beginning. The Shield Hero was weak, so they wanted to get rid of me and increase their own standing in the process. They were disgusting. Could they be any worse? Thinking back on it, it seemed like no one, not even the people from this world, had shown any desire to trust me. But Why? Why should I have to fight to defend the rats? I hoped the whole place, the whole damn world, burned to the ground.

"...Fine. I don't care. Just send me back to my world and call yourself a new Shield Hero. That'll do it, right?"

Another world? Ha! What a joke. Why did I have to spend my time in such a crappy place?

"Things don't go your way, so you decide to turn tail and run away? How Pathetic," says Yatsuhashi

"I agree. You have no sense of responsibility or justice, and you ignore the task you've been entrusted with only to attack a poor girl… Just terrible..."

"Get out of here then! Go back home! We don't need people like you here!" yelled Neptune.

I was Glaring at Yatsuhashi, Sun, and Neptune as if I could kill them with my eyes. This was SUPPOSED to be FUN. But they had ruined it all.

"All right already! Send me home!"

The king crossed his arms and frowned.

"I would very much like to send you home, but the waves of destruction will not allow it. New hero's can only be summoned once the original four have all died. This is what the researchers say."

"Such a design could be said to be quite flawed but not unsimilir in desgin as the CCT," Says Oobleck frowning.

"Wh...What?"

"But..."

"That's… You're kidding, right?"

Finally, the three of them seemed surprised by something. There was no way home?

"You mean we can't go home?"

Give me a break.

"Let go of me already!"

I broke free from the knights and their spears.

"So you're going to resist, eh?!"

"I'm not going to get violent!"

One of the knights hit me. His fist made a good sound, but it didn't even hurt. It didn't even irritate me. The knight, instead, seemed to have hurt his fist. He was cradling it like a baby bird as he stepped away from me.

"Well? What's it going to be, Your Majesty? What's my punishment?"

"At the current moment, you are our only defense against the coming waves and therefore will not be punished. However, your crimes are already well known to the people. That will be your punishment. I doubt very much that you will find work or help in our country."

"The kings not wrong it nearly impossible to find honest work when you gain a reputation like that." Says Roman

Everyone ignored the criminal as Jaune finding work was the least of there concerns right now.

"Ah, thank you so much!" I laced with sarcasm.

So I was to level up and fight back the waves of destruction.

"We will summon you in another month when the waves approach. You may be a criminal, but you are still the Shield Hero. Do not shirk your responsibilities."

"Got it! I'm weak, is that it? Better hurry up!" I said as I turned to walk out.

Clink… Ah, yes. I remembered the stash I had hidden in the back of my shield.

"Check it out! This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

I removed it from its spot. It was the last 30 pieces of silver I had. I threw it forcefully at Neptune.

"What the?! What are you doing?!"

I didn't expect him to deride me for filling his pockets further. I left the castle through its gate, and made my way down the street, the crowds on either side of me pointed as they whispered among themselves. Gossip moved fast here. Better be careful what I say and to whom. The whole world looked awful to me then. Hideous. And so I lost respect, trust, and my money. Just as my adventure began, I lost it all.

"Aw, Come on! You can't end it like that!" Yells Sun.

"We will continue after you all take a break as it is currently afternoon for you humans. My master feels like it's best to give you all some time to recover after this viewing, so you all have a few hours to yourselves." Botis informs them."I'll Inform you when the master wishes to start the next viewing."


End file.
